


Wrapped?

by Driwed



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Manipulation, Murder, driwed, oneus - Freeform, wrapped?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Hwanwoong passes by an alley and unintentionally witnesses a murder. Said murderer Dongju notices him. He knows he needs to dispose of woong, but...





	1. Brief Words

**uh, bear with it? it's supposed to resemble a person being held captive. I think. just enjoy it and figure for yourself**


	2. The Murder

Hwanwoong whistled happily as he swished water around in a water bottle. Life was going great for him. A well paying job, a loving girlfriend and family, millions of fans, a good background. He was living the life just about everyone wanted.

"Hey, this is going to be a bit forward, but we were hoping you'd be willing to model for us for our next shoot in a month?" the magazine owner asked a bit nervously.

"Hm... Talk to my manager. I'm not too clear on it all right now, but I might be booked solid next month." replied Hwanwoong before coolly walking away.

He happily greeted the staff as he made his way back to the room designated for him to change. He sighed as things started to feel a bit routine. Wake up, freshen up, eat breakfast if he was able, travel to work and check the news on his way there, work, eat a light lunch, work, head home, eat dinner if he was able, do a little social media check, sleep, and repeat. It was indeed tiring, but one gets the hang of it once you've been doing it for a while.

"Hey hotshot. You have a few more afternoon shoots then one at night. Did you eat lunch yet?" his manager asked as he kept his eyes on his phone.

"No. When is my next free day?" asked Hwanwoong as he started to get changed.

"Hm, two weeks. You can wait that long, right? Oh, about the magazine, we couldn't fit them into your schedule for next month. So you'll be seeing them in two months." explained his manager.

"That's a bit far. They really want me to model in it don't they... Hey, Hangil, what does fame mean to you?" asked Hwanwoong as he looked himself in the mirror.

"Hm, if I were to speak as a normal person, hot chicks begging for your attention, loads of cash and people making you top priority. From a manager standpoint, fame is variable." replied Hangil, finally looking up from his phone. "Is something on your mind?"

"No. Have someone get me something light to eat." said Hwanwoong.

He heard the door open and close. He sank into the chair beside the mirror and sighed heavily. He loved modeling, but he didn't love the pressure and assumptions that came with it. He constantly had to hide his true self to please others and fit into the mold of a celebrity. He had to pretend to be friendly with people he didn't like just so he could continue living in peace. That was the most draining part of living this life.

여환

"Are you sure you don't want to be driven the rest of the way?" the driver asked as Hwanwoong started to get out.

"I'd like to get some steps in. Walking is good for the body." said Hwanwoong with a cheery look.

"Yeah, but it's late out. And your famous. Late nights and celebrities don't mix together." said the driver worriedly.

"I know how to fight. Though, I'd be in trouble if they have a gun. I might be okay if it's a knife." said Hwanwoong with a thoughtful look. "Anyway, head on home. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

The driver stayed put for a while before sighing heavily. There was no changing his mind once he set his sights on something. Hwanwoong looked back and saw the driver had taken off.

"He sure is persistent... Couldn't he get a hint I wanted to be left alone?" complained Hwanwoong as he walked down the block.

A loud yet short scream rang in his ears just as he passed by a narrow alleyway. He slowly turned to look and widened his eyes in shock. No matter how much he wanted to look away, his eyes continued to watch as a person repeatedly stabbed the person below him in the neck before what he assumed was gouging out their eyes. He let out a tiny gasp then shook as the murderer started to look his way. He was petrified.

Hwanwoong's legs felt as heavy as lead as he tried walking away with his hands over his mouth. The murderer was staring directly at him. He couldn't see their face, but Hwanwoong was positive that they had a murderous look in their eyes. The murderer started to approach him. He could only manage a few steps before feeling his body give out on him. He took back what he said about his life. He loved his routine life. This wasn't the change he was looking for.

He finally found some strength and quickly ran as fast as he could. Screaming wasn't an option as hardly anyone walked down these streets at night. Now he understood why. He hurriedly rounded the corner and was able to see his building from afar. If he could just make it inside, he'd be safe. The only problem was if the murderer had caught his face. It would be problematic if they had as his face was almost everywhere. TV, magazines, a few ads, one movie.

He desperately wanted to look back and see if he was being followed, but after watching quite a number of horror movies, looking back only got you killed. He immediately stopped as a familiar silhouette appeared in front of him. He could see the shine of the knife hanging by his side. For every step forward the murderer took, Hwanwoong stepped back. He didn't want to die like this. He noticed the murderer had stopped moving before throwing something his way. What ever it was hit him dead on the head, causing him to stagger slightly.

"I know this isn't going to help me at all, but please, don't kill me! I won't rat you out to the police! I'll give you anything, just please don't kill me!" Hwanwoong wept as he sank to his knees.

The murderer was still walking closer to him. This was it. This was how the well loved Yeo Hwanwoong died. He had nothing but his bare fists to defend with. He had one desperate attempt left, but if he timed it wrong, he'd end up like the person in the alley.


	3. Do As I Say

The murderer hovered over him then pointed the knife towards him. Hwanwoong patiently waited for an opening. Just as the murderer moved to land a blow, Hwanwoong had charged into him, momentarily paralyzing him. He kicked he knife out of the murderer's hands and felt a bit relieved. His chances of living had gone up significantly. That is, if they didn't have a gun.

"You..." said the murderer before seizing Hwanwoong by his neck.

Hwanwoong could finally make out features of the person before him. They were barely visible, but the man before him looked young as if he was fresh out of high school. What was someone like him doing out in the street killing people? Hwanwoong could feel his oxygen being cut off as he continued to be choked. The street light briefly flickered on, allowing the two of them to get a glimpse of the other.

Hwanwoong felt his throat being released and started having a coughing fit as he was on all fours. He noticed the man had walked off somewhere. Wasn't he afraid he'd tell the cops? His shoes soon came into sight and a coolness rested in his cheek. It was the knife again.

"I really should be slicing your neck and watching that delicious red river flow from your neck and other parts of your body. I'd love to hear the scream you'd let out in fear, pain and agony..." he said with hungry eyes. "I have a proposition for you."

Hwanwoong kept still as the knife still rested on his cheek. He then flinched as the guy had cut it.

"I'll let you go. However, you can not tell a living soul about what you saw tonight. How will I know? I have eyes and ears everywhere. Do we have a deal?" he asked as he placed the knife under his chin.

"Yes." replied Hwanwoong then felt instant relief when the knife had moved.

"So, tell me everything, ah wait, no need. Everything about you is online expect your address. Hand it over." he said, pointing the knife in his face.

"I don't live far from here... I can take you there." Hwanwoong said as he shook.

He couldn't believe he was going to be let go without much harm. Here he thought this person was a bloodthirsty mongrel.

"Lead the way." he said.

여환

Hwanwoong opened the door to his apartment then waited to see if he'd come in.

"I've seen enough. And don't bother trying to move. I'll know." he threatened.

"C- Could I at least know your name...?" Hwanwoong asked nervously.

"Why? So you can hold something over me? I'm not that dumb to fall into a trap like that. Anyway, write down your cell and home phone numbers. Don't give me fakes or I'll have your head." he spat.

Hwanwoong hurried inside and messily rummaged around for a pen and paper. He hurried back to the front door and shakily wrote both numbers.

"I'm going to call both. If even one of them is wrong..." he said as he gently ran the knife down his body, stopping at his crotch. "You can say goodbye to your dick."

Hwanwoong anxiously watched as he called a number. The house phone rang not too long after. It continued to ring until he hung up. He then called his cell phone which buzzed in his pocket. Hwanwoong took it out and showed him.

"Hm, you're in the clear. And don't bother trying to track that number. It can't be traced." he said with a shrug.

Hwanwoong felt helpless. The more he looked at the situation, the more he realized being dead was better than this. He just wanted to enjoy his easy life. Now he had to constantly live in fear that he'd be picked off simply for breathing wrong.

"Kill me." he blurted out as tears ran down his face.

"Huh? Did I hear right? You want to die? Not too long ago you were begging me to spare you." he said in confusion.

"Please kill me! I can't live like this, in constant fear of what'll happen to me. I wouldn't be able to take it. The pressure is way too intense. Kill me pl-" shouted Hwanwoong before having the knife inserted in his mouth.

"No way in hell am I going to kill you. This'll be so much fun to watch. A model that everyone loves going mad underneath the mask he wears daily. Ah, just thinking about it gives me such a rush and pleasure..." he said with an erotic look.

This guy was crazy. How could anyone get sexual pleasure from torture and violent acts? Hwanwoong quietly and slowly closed his door as the guy continued to stand there in his own world with drool escaping from his mouth. Suddenly the door was being pulled open and he now had a knife to his forehead.

"Remember, tell any living soul and you'll end up being served to feral cats and dogs who haven't been fed in a week." he said before leaving.

Hwanwoong swallowed hard as he closed his door. This was his life now. He didn't want to live this way. He dashed into the kitchen and rummaged around for a knife. He pulled one out then paused. Could he really kill himself? His arms trembled as he was filled with uncertainty. He burst into tears and collapsed onto the floor with the knife in hand. He cried himself to sleep that night.


	4. His Daily Life

Sohn Dongju. Age 20. Parents? Killed by his sharp intellect. Family? Too far to give a shit. Ever been in love? Not in the slightest. Criminal record? Not at all. He continued to live normally as if he hadn't killed a man a week before. Did he kill for fun? Hardly. Most murders he did for money. None of his clients knew what he looked like nor how he sounded. Though, he didn't do it often as too many deaths would seem suspicious.

He bumped shoulders with a woman who then scolded him. He shrugged her off before continuing on his way. He couldn't remember how or when he slipped into this life, but he was already in too deep to be saved. All he could do was continue to kill until he was caught as he already had a death sentence from his first murder. He entered a building then briefly chatted with the receptionist before being given a verbal password.

Dongju made his way upstairs then opened the door. As usual it was quiet, just how he liked it.

"What are your taste buds in the mood for today?" a voice asked.

"Anything alcoholic is fine." responded Dongju as he started to do a background check.

"I never took you as a person interested in celebrities." they said as they placed the drink down.

"I couldn't care less. But he's special. I've got all eyes on him at that." mumbled Dongju before downing his drink in one go.

"Eh? Special how?" they asked.

"I let him live after being a witness. He easily gave into my demands. Celebs really do only care about-" said Dongju then remembered. "You know, at first he wanted to live, but after laying everything down, he wanted to die. Never in my life would I have thought I'd see it."

"So far he hasn't said a word?" they asked in surprise.

"Indeed. I'm sure he'll go mad and slip up. It's really fun torturing him, making him go places and buy things for me." Dongju said with a chuckle.

"Be careful, you don't know if he somehow managed to communicate he was in trouble to someone." they said warily.

"Right, right. Let's see... what should I bug him with today. Ah! Have him take me out shopping and to diner." said Dongju happily.

"Don't lose your cool. It won't look good for the both of you, especially you." they said worriedly.

"You know the only way I can is if I get into my murderous state. Even then I might end up feeling aroused." Dongju sighed as he continued to gather information on Hwanwoong.

"Your taste is weird." they said with a shake of their head.

여환

Dongju sat on a bench as he checked the internet for anything remotely interesting. He didn't really have social media as he didn't need other methods of him being tracked. He called Hwanwoong out of boredom and waited for him to reply. He was taking too long. It eventually went to voicemail. Dongju growled in anger and nearly threw the phone.

How could he be ignored like that? Didn't he realize his entire life was in someone else's hands? He soon received a call back.

"I'm so sorry. They wouldn't let me go and I just now escaped to somewhere private. Please forgive me. I didn't intend to miss your call." said Hwanwoong hurriedly.

"Fine. What are you doing? Working? Can you leave for a while and meet me?" asked Dongju.

"I... I c- can't..." stammered Hwanwoong.

"Oh? Why? You'll lose your social standing?" Dongju teased.

"Please... just this once. I'll fix my schedules so that I'm mostly free at nights everyday." pleaded Hwanwoong. "Hwan? What are you doing in here? You're on the phone... with who? Either way we need to continue with the shoot. If it's your girlfriend tell her she needs to wait."

Dongju could hear a door closing and a distressed Hwanwoong.

"If you need to go, then go. I'm not that heartless to keep a live man from doing what he needs to. Have fun, I'll be watching." said Dongju before hanging up. "He's so easy. I bet he'd suck my dick just to live."

여환

Dongju quietly eyed a woman from afar and wondered if she purposefully wore a short dress or it was the only one left in her closet. Even if that was the case she could've wore pants. He wasn't going to deny that her figure didn't look good, he'd prefer if she dressed more modestly. Men in the neighborhood were just as sick as he was.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Checking out someone's girl?" they asked rather abruptly.

"As if. I have my own girl back home." he retorted before changing seats.

It was obviously a lie as he couldn't have anyone close to him. They would only weigh him down. His phone rang and he happily answered.

"Where are you? We just arrived." said Hwanwoong.

"I'm on my way out now." responded Dongju before hanging up.

Hwanwoong glanced at Dongju who climbed into the car. He didn't want to say anything that'd get him in trouble.

"Take me shopping." Dongju demanded.

"You heard him. Head to the shopping district." Hwanwoong said to the driver.

"Hm, you look well dressed. Did you have a hot date tonight?" Dongju asked.

"I did. With my girlfriend, but you suddenly called and demanded. I had to tell her I couldn't make it." said Hwanwoong with a sad sigh.

Dongju hummed then held Hwanwoong by his tie. He slightly undid it then discreetly took out his knife. Hwanwoong kept silent but fear was clearly present in his eyes.

"Don't get so depressed. I'll happily make up for what you both could've done tonight..." said Dongju with a glint in his eye.

He ran his knife down Hwanwoong's shirt and left a few cuts in it. He offed the two top buttons and could feel heat rising in his body. He was indulging himself too much. Dongju hungrily looked at Hwanwoong's exposed collarbone and ran his knife over it.

Hwanwoong glanced over towards the driver and hoped none of what was going on was visible. The last thing he needed was anyone showing a hint of concern. He hissed quietly as Dongju had gently cut beneath his collarbone before pulling back.

"Your body... it's so perfect... I can't help but want to ruin you and see you coated in such a delicious color..." said Dongju happily as he lost control of his senses.

Hwanwoong covered his mouth as he didn't want the driver to overhear.

"We'll get out here." he said quickly as he pushed Dongju out of the car.

He pulled Dongju down the block and felt slightly disturbed by his face. It was like he was being pleasured, just minus the actual touching. He quietly pulled him farther down then spotted an area where they could chill out until he came back to reality.

"Hwanwoong, you're so beautiful... just one little touch...?" Dongju asked with a slightly crazed look.


	5. Indulgence Is The Essense (g)

Hwanwoong sighed heavily then undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt. This man held his life in the palm of his hands. Refusing would only rekindle the fire to kill him. Dongju laughed happily before running the knife all over his chest. It was something he'd probably never understand unless he was the guy before him.

"Can I... Can I- I cut here...?" Dongju asked sweetly.

"You practically own me at this point..." replied Hwanwoong then yelped at being cut.

The guy had cut his arm, but missed the vital spot. Hwanwoong couldn't help the look of disgust that appeared on his face from looking at his wound. He gasped in horror as the guy had started to lick at his wounds.

"What is this... you taste so different... It's sweet like honey then sour like a lemon..." whispered Dongju as he dug the knife into his hand unknowingly and drawing blood.

Hwanwoong panicked and pulled the knife out. He trembled in fear as the guy stared at him with soulless eyes. Was he wrong for pulling it out? The guy took then knife then placed it under his chin.

"You could've indulged me a bit more... This was hardly stimulating. Here I thought I'd be able to come just from this." complained Dongju as he was now left with a limp wet dick.

"I... It's my fault. I accept responsibility." said Hwanwoong with his head lowered.

"I'll let it slide since you decided to indulge me for the night." said Dongju before putting his knife away. "Anyway, we have some shopping to do."

Hwanwoong felt relieved as he did make the right choice after all in going along with his weird taste.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Hwanwoong as they walked towards the main street.

"Doesn't matter, but after shopping and dinner, you're going to make up for the high I missed." said Dongju before walking ahead.

Hwanwoong followed behind as his mind reeled. Make up for it? What did he mean by it? Was he going to cut him more? Have him jerk him off? Make him strip and humiliate himself? The possibilities were endless. Would it be gay if he was forced to pleasure him? The thought of touching him in general made him sick.

"Hey, hurry up. There's only so much time before places close." Dongju shouted.

"S- Sorry!" Hwanwoong replied before jogging to catch up.

여환

Hwanwoong watched from afar as Dongju checked out various shirts. From expensive polos to plain tees. It reminded him of times when he went shopping with his girlfriend, except instead of being happy and all smiles, he was cowering in fear of losing his life.

Hwanwoong waddled over to the check out counter as Dongju had settled on a dress shirt and jacket. He couldn't help but feel surprise as he expected him to want a bunch of things or just recklessly spend his money. Dongju picked up the bag as the clothes were now paid for.

"For being such a good sport, I'll let you choose where we eat." said Dongju.

"Really...?" asked Hwanwoong.

"Yes really. And hurry, I'm starving." responded Dongju.

Hwanwoong led the way to a place he always loved to eat at even now as a famous celebrity.

"Oh? Is that Woong I see?" said the shop owner.

"It's been awhile hasn't it? My life sure is busy now." said Hwanwoong cheerily.

Dongju quietly eyed him for any suspicious movements or gestures. One could never be too careful.

"Who's this fellow with ya?" they asked curiously.

"Uh... a friend. Yeah. We decided to eat out together." said Hwanwoong as casual as he could.

"I'm sure your friend has a name and voice of his own, don't he?" asked the owner.

Hwanwoong hurriedly pulled the guy over to a table then sighed. This probably wasn't a good idea. He looked at the guy in front of him and was surprised that he didn't seem the slightest bit bothered by what had happened.

"We can still leave. Go somewhere you want to." whispered Hwanwoong.

"Do you know what you're going to order?" asked Dongju, completely ignoring Hwanwoong.

"Did you hear me...?" Hwanwoong asked.

"You know, I can really go for a meat combo..." mumbled Dongju.

He was ignoring him. Hwanwoong gave up and decided to order the usual. He glanced towards the kitchen and wondered if they were suspecting anything.

여환

"Whew! I ate good tonight. You're definitely going to treat me to good food again." said Dongju happily. "Now then, let's head to your place. Don't think I forgot."

"Wait! My girlfriend is there..." said Hwanwoong.

"So?" asked Dongju.

"I don't want her to see whatever you make me do..." said Hwanwoong as he lowered his head.

"You must be really stupid if you think I care what she thinks of what we do. You seem to forget I can end your life at any time I feel like it." said Dongju with ice cold eyes.

Hwanwoong remained silent after calling for his driver to come pick them up. He could only hope she was fast asleep and wouldn't wake up until morning.

여환

Hwanwoong placed his things beside the couch and quietly went to check if his girlfriend was asleep. She was. How long was beyond him, but he hoped it was for a while now.

"Eh, she's pretty. Wouldn't mind having her to myself." said Dongju before heading back to the living room.

Hwanwoong followed then wondered what he'd make him do. He started to become more anxious as the guy hadn't said anything.

"Hey, come here." said Dongju. "Get on your knees."

Hwanwoong sat in front of him and trembled. It was just like he feared. The guy was going to force him to give him head. His face flushed as the feeling of embarrassment settled into his body.

"Hey, look up." spat Dongju. Hwanwoong looked up and was surprised to see that his pants were still on. "Open your mouth."

Hwanwoong slowly opened his mouth then panicked as Dongju placed the tip of his knife on his tongue. The guy was impossible to read.

"Now I want you to say dirty words and phrases without cutting your tongue." said Dongju with a lick of his lips.

Hwanwoong listened as Dongju said a phrase. If he had to choose whether to do this or give the guy a blowjob, he'd much prefer the blowjob. At least then his tongue wouldn't be at risk at being cut.

"Aren't you a good boy? One more, hm? One more and I'll be set for the night." said Dongju before thinking. "I will give my body to the man sitting before me."

Hwanwoong started to silently weep. Of all things he could've had him say, it had to be something disgusting like this.

"Well?" asked Dongju impatiently, putting more weight behind the knife.

"I will give my body to the man sitting before me." said Hwanwoong in a garbled voice.

Dongju lifted the knife and felt immense satisfaction. Hwanwoong really was wrapped around his finger. They both turned around at the sound of a door closing. Dongju reclined back as Hwanwoong panicked.

"Woong? Are you home...?" a feminine voice called out.

"Y- Yes. I'm heading to bed now so hurry back to the room." replied Hwanwoong quickly.

"Ah, okay... bring some water please?" she asked before heading back into the room.

"Close one wasn't it?" said Dongju with a snicker.

As much as Hwanwoong wanted to hurt him, he couldn't. He sighed heavily then rose from his spot. Dongju pulled him down onto his lap with an evil smile.

"Who owns your body?" asked Dongju.

"You do." muttered Hwanwoong.

"And since I do, you're going to be sleeping out here with me." Dongju said cheerily.

"But my girl-" Hwanwoong started then was silenced by his deadly glare.

"I'm giving you two options. Either break up with her or I'll keep you both apart to the point she hates you and breaks up with you. It's a win for me and a loss for you no matter how you look at it. If it hasn't been obvious, I'm going to slowly ruin the life you've always known." said Dongju in an emotionless tone.

Hwanwoong mentally cursed the man before him for being in that alley that night. For living in this province. For even existing. Dongju quietly watched as Hwanwoong broke down in tears. It was stimulating in more ways than one. He moved Hwanwoong's hands away from his face and licked his tears away.


	6. A Day Without Fear (g)

Hwanwoong quietly sat in the car as he was being driven to his next morning shoot. Ever since he woke up, he hasn't received any word from the guy. He really wished he had a name to call him by. He silently thought on it before deciding to go with Xion. He was grateful to not have woken up to a heart stopping message for once.

"We're here." said the driver."

"Thank you. Be safe while driving." said Hwanwoong cheerily.

He happily walked towards the building while the driver looked at him. It had been weeks since he last saw Hwanwoong that happy. Hwanwoong spotted his manager at the entrance and excitedly skipped over.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Did you have morning sex?" Hangil asked as they rode in the elevator.

"Ah, I wish." said Hwanwoong happily.

여환

The cameramen had stopped taking photos and Hwanwoong was given the all clear.

"You radiated today, Mr. Yeo. Did something good happen?" a cameraman asked.

"I'm naturally this radiant." Hwanwoong said cheerily.

Everyone looked at him in awe. No one could imagine the internal suffering he was going through as he hid it so well. His phone buzzed and he soon took off to answer the call.

"H- Hello...?" he answered.

"Just checking to see if you're still alive." said Dongju before hanging up.

Hwanwoong looked at his screen. Did Xion really just call to see if he was alive? Wouldn't it be in his best interest if he was dead? Xion confused him greatly. One moment he's ready to end his life then the next he's sparing him. He lifted his shirt and was once again thankful that none of the cuts he received left scars.

여환

Hwanwoong had finished his shoots for the day and was being driven back home. He didn't know what to do with himself. It was now clear that Xion was giving him a break. His girlfriend was busy at work until late tonight. He then remembered what Xion had said that night. Either break up with her or have her hate you and break up. He'd rather not have her hate him for being a bad boyfriend, so he planned on breaking up with her soon.

"Mr. Yeo?" the driver called out.

"Oh, thank you. Have a good day." said Hwanwoong before hurrying inside.

He boarded the elevator and started to think. When was the last time he had a chill day like today? Before he witnessed the murder. It still surprised him how long ago that was when it still felt like it happened the day before.

Hwanwoong closed and locked the door behind him and walked further into the apartment after changing shoes. He had expected to see Xion chilling on his couch after somehow breaking in. A part of him actually felt disappointed. He shook his head and decided to make the most of his freedom.

여환

Hwanwoong yawned as he climbed into bed. It was still light out, but after not having to keep his guard up, his body finally crashed, causing him to be this tired. He closed his eyes without hesitation and drifted off into dreamland.

_"_ _ How could you? How could you take the side of a murderer!? _ _"_   
_"_ _ Wait, Yoonsong, it's not like that! I'll be killed if I tell! _ _"_   
_"_ _ So your life is worth more than dozens of others? _ _"_

_He kept silent. She made a point. He watched as his girlfriend's retreating figure started to disappear. A chilling sensation filled his body not too long after. What was it? He turned around and saw Xion hovering in the air with a nonchalant air about him._

_"_ _ I told you not to tell. Now you'll pay the price. _ _"_   
_"_ _ Wait! I didn't say anything! She found out on her own! _ _"_   
_"_ _ And I told you to get rid of her before didn't I? You brought this upon yourself! _ _"_

_He screamed in fright as Xion charged at him with a rather large butcher's knife. Xion raised it high above his head and..._

Hwanwoong shot up in bed covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Dusk had settled in. How long had he been asleep? He quickly checked his phone and found it weird that Xion made no effort into contacting him except that one time. He rose from the bed and gathered his things to take a shower.

Hwanwoong crouched in the shower as warm water harmlessly attacked his back. This was probably another form of his torture. Psyching him out as to what his actual intentions were. It was definitely working. He sat on his ass before sighing. It had been awhile since his body received any sexual stimulation. No one had planned to come over, so he didn't have to worry about someone barging in.

Hwanwoong shuddered terribly as he curled into himself. He couldn't do it. His mind was filled with thoughts of Xion. What if he suddenly appeared from behind the door? What if he installed a camera somewhere? Why was he even thinking of him in the first place? The water continued to spurt out of the shower head as he covered his face. He couldn't even masturbate in peace. Though it was much too late to change his mind as his dick throbbed terribly as if begging him to touch himself again.

Hwanwoong looked himself in the mirror as he dried himself off. He had done it. It was weird to think about it. It was wrong on many levels. He tried brainwashing himself to believe that he hadn't thought of him in any sexual kind of way. Not in the slightest. Yet he knew the truth. He did slightly. It wasn't like he wanted to, it just happened. Hwanwoong groaned in anger as he couldn't stand it. He needed to get him arrested and out of his life.

여환

Hwanwoong silently watched the news as he ate dinner. As usual there was the occasional robbery, an accident on the highway, people doing good in the neighbor. What caught his eye was Xion's face in the news. He wasn't the one being interviewed, but he did indeed pass by. You could barely tell if you haven't seen his face a million times per day. What was he doing by the robbery site? Did he commit thefts too?

He was tempted to call them stopped. Why did he care? He was being controlled by him for fucks sake. Aid anything, he wanted him wrongly accused to at least serve some time in jail. He turned off the TV and decided to do some reading instead.


	7. Welcoming Party (g)

Hwanwoong woke up then frowned he didn't have anything scheduled until night. He sat up in bed and checked his phone. Being harassed by Dongju? Check. In a foul mood because of it? Definitely. He coughed and found his chest hurt by doing so. He started to sniffle as well.

"I'm sick...?" said Hwanwoong in confusion.

He always ate three meals a day and made sure he had balanced meals. He often worked out and always made sure both him and his workout spot was clean and tidy. He wasn't around anyone who was sick either. He then sneezed then headed towards the hall closet for a tissue box. He hoped he wasn't too sick to go to work. Then again, he didn't want the others catching it.

Hwanwoong lied in bed after telling his manager and taking medicine. Just as he was about to drift off, his ringtone sounded. It was Xion.

"Hello?" he said then coughed.

"Sick are we? Here I was ready to work you to the bone. Luck saved you." said Dongju with a tired sigh. "Though, mind doing me a favor?"

"What?" asked Hwanwoong knowing full well he wouldn't want to do it.

"Hm, leave a magnet outside your door." said Dongju before hanging up.

It was a strange request, but it didn't seem dangerous. He slowly got out of bed then headed towards the kitchen. He pulled a magnet off then headed to the front door to stick it on. He happily went back to bed and closed his eyes.

여환

Hwanwoong slowly opened his eyes and saw the sun was just starting to set. He stretched out then noticed something was off. He remembered falling asleep belly down, but he woke up belly up. He was tucked in as well. Was he just imaging it? He hopped out of bed then opened the door. A delicious aroma filled his nose. Was someone else cooking and it was coming through the windows?

He peered down the hall and say nothing out of the ordinary. He walked over to the front door and saw the shoes had been put away. Someone had broke in while he was sleeping. He shook his head. It was probably the landlord. He walked towards the kitchen and freaked. The dishes in the sink weren't there. The pots on the stove weren't either except for one.

He peeked into the pot and found out that it was the one emitting a strong aroma that he smelled back by his room. Now he was convinced someone had broken in. There was no way his landlord was this kind. He started to check in closets and in nooks and crannies. He headed back over to his bedroom and opened the door to the guest room.

Hwanwoong screamed as a body lied on the bed. It started to move and he quickly closed the door. He searched around for a weapon and decided the broom handle was best. He slowly approached the door again then slowly pushed it open with the handle. He peeked in and saw the body had lied back down. Hwanwoong silently crept inside then swung.

"Ow! What the fuck?" a familiar voice shouted.

"Xion...?" Hwanwoong called out quietly.

"Who the hell- Oh... So that's what you decided to call me?" said Dongju as he leaned back on his arms.

"Since you won't tell me your name and I didn't want to keep referring to you as 'the guy', so I named you myself. But that's not the problem here. How did you get in?" asked Hwanwoong.

"Front door." he said with a shrug.

"It was locked before I fell asleep. Stop lying." threatened Hwanwoong.

"It's true. I did enter through the front door. Shall I demonstrate?" suggested Dongju as he sat up.

"No. Just don't do it again." replied Hwanwoong as he lowered the handle. "Now get out. I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"My, my. Don't you have a sharp tongue when you're sick." observed Dongju before rising from his spot. "The many sides of Hwanwoong I get to see. I must be living every fan's dream."

"Don't touch me. Get out and let me rest in peace." growled Hwanwoong.

"Hey now, lets not get ourselves cut." said Dongju.

"Cut me all you want. Just let me sleep." complained Hwanwoong as he left the room.

Hwanwoong paused as Xion's knife hit the wall beside him and clattered to the floor. Xion clearly meant business. Here he thought he'd be cut some slack for being sick.

"That's no way to talk to your owner, Woong." Dongju said in a low tone. "I could kill you here and make it look like suicide."

"Sure you could." spat Hwanwoong.

"You wouldn't know since you'd be dead." replied Dongju as he picked up his knife. "Now I suggest you show me some respect."

Hwanwoong sighed while crossing his arms. Xion was stressing him out. Stress was bad for sick people. Xion didn't seem to get that.

"I'm sorry. Now if you don't mind, I need to sleep so I can get better, so I can make money and so you can boss me around." said Hwanwoong before heading back to his room.

He flopped onto his bed then held his pillow close. He couldn't sleep, especially knowing Xion was wandering around his place. The door opened and he curiously looked. Xion was approaching him with something.

"I'm sure you don't want to go to sleep without eating." said Xion quietly.

"That's poisoned isn't it?" asked Hwanwoong.

He watched as Xion had a spoonful and remained perfectly fine. Then again he could have an immunity.

"Just eat it. You need strength." said Dongju.

Hwanwoong sat up then sat in a w position. He didn't know what Xion was trying to pull, but he couldn't deny how hungry he was. Dongju fed Hwanwoong and would often glance at his torso and neck.

"What are you looking at?" Hwanwoong asked as he felt like he was being undressed.

"Oh, would you look at that. It's gone." said Dongju before leaving the room.

Had he stayed any longer, Hwanwoong would've ended up with more than harmless cuts. He kept his back to the door as he held his head. He needed to leave.

"Xion, you okay?" Hwanwoong asked.

He really didn't care, but felt it was right to ask. Dongju looked back at the door then sprinted for the front door. Hwanwoong peeked out of his room just as the closing of the front door was heard. Hwanwoong felt his neck as he wondered why Xion was staring so intently. Then it dawned on him. His murderous instinct. Xion was seconds away from doing away with him.


	8. Xion's Nature (b2)

Hwanwoong quietly checked social media and couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous his fans were. He turned on the TV to half listen to the news.

**_In heartbreaking news, a 32 year old man was found dead in his home. Police have deemed it suicide due to him having slit both his wrists. The man was suffering financial..._ **

Hwanwoong had tuned out the TV by plugging in earbuds so he could listen to a fan made video. He glanced at the TV and wondered how brave people could be to commit suicide. The sheer thought of it scared him. He soon received a text from Xion, telling him to let him into the building. And as his luck would have it, his own personal murderer had come to see him.

After a while rapid knocking was heard. He took a deep breath before opening the door. He opened his mouth to speak, but Xion had walked right past him and towards the living room. It was something he was used to now. Hwanwoong eventually followed and saw him pacing around. That was new.

"Hwanwoong, could you take off your shirt?" Dongju asked as he continued to pace around.

Hwanwoong quietly took off his tee and wondered what was going on. Xion walked over to him and cupped his face. He stood there in silence as Xion checked his face over.

"I need a favor from you. I'm this close to losing my shit. Can I cut you?" Dongju pleaded.

"What? You expect me to just readily agree to that? Yeah, sure, you can end me whenever, but even I have my limits and patience." said Hwanwoong in an upset tone.

Dongju covered his face then started to chew on the knife he took out. Hwanwoong watched from afar and wondered if he should've just agreed. He jumped in fright as Xion started to kick things before eventually stabbing his own hand. Hwanwoong quickly fled and hid himself in his bedroom. He could hear all sorts of destruction going on outside. What in the world pushed him to such a point?

Hwanwoong relaxed as he could no longer hear Xion rampaging around. That could also be a bad thing. Just as he moved to open the door, a knife curiously poked itself through his door.

"Open up and give me what I deserve!" Dongju shouted from the other side.

"You're crazier than normal! I'll die!" Hwanwoong shouted back in fear.

He freaked out more as a small part of the knife continued to poke itself out on his side. What could he do to calm him down? Was anyone able to successfully calm a rampaging psychopath? He yelped in pain as the tip of the knife had punctured his palm. Xion had stopped attacking the door. He wanted to see what was going on, but he didn't want to risk losing his life.

An hour had passed and everything was still completely silent. He finally decided to see what was up. He cracked open the door and saw Xion passed out on the floor. He picked up the knives and tossed them into his room before dragging him into the guest room.

Hwanwoong dabbed at his forehead and knew he'd regret not just throwing him out all together. He hated that he had a big heart. He immediately backed away as Xion started to move. He shakily held a knife as Xion looked around.

"Where am I...? Why do I feel so hot... and dried blood..." muttered Dongju before looking at a nervous Hwanwoong. "Did I come here all bloody?"

Hwanwoong blinked in confusion. Did he not remember what had happened a few hours ago?

"No... you did that to yourself. I disinfected it so thank me." mumbled Hwanwoong while keeping his distance.

"Oh... sorry to cause trouble. My knife. Where is it?" Dongju asked slightly panicked.

"It's on my bed, b-" said Hwanwoong then watched as Xion was already leaving the room.

What was so important about that knife anyway? Besides the obvious murders he's committed with it. Hwanwoong followed behind him and once more felt disturbed. How could he fearlessly rub a knife against his face? There were a lot of things he didn't understand about Xion. Most of him didn't want to understand.

"You know, I'm in the mood for a little fun. You know, like knife throwing while playing truth or dare." said Dongju as he walked over to a now trembling Hwanwoong. "Or maybe a game of two truths and a lie and for each one you get wrong, you get cut."

"What's the point if I'm the only one who gets hurt?" countered Hwanwoong.

"That's what makes it exciting. Seeing you struggle to keep yourself from getting hurt in an effort to figure out what's fact and what's fiction. Hearing your frustrated groans and screams... It'll be music to my ears... and the rest of me." said Dongju with a hungry look. "I dare you to deny me this."

Hwanwoong swallowed hard as Xion pressed his knife against his forehead. He had no choice but to accept.

여환

Hwanwoong looked at Xion who looked as if he would strike him at any moment from now. Even a blind person could see how turned on he was. He had gotten at least half of them wrong and received the same amount of cuts. He felt Xion massage his neck then egg him on to answer.

"The second one..." he mumbled.

"Too bad. It was three. I've shamelessly orgasmed in front of one of my victims." replied Dongju before leaning forward. "Now where exactly should I cut now...?"

Hwanwoong could feel Xion's breath on his neck and wasn't sure if it was his or his own heart beating wildly. He instantly tensed up at the sound of soft moans coming from his side. He heard the knife fall to the floor and wondered what was going on with the man beside him.

"Oh god, I can't take it anymore, Woong..." said Dongju with heavy breathing.

Hwanwoong didn't know what to do. His body tensed up again as Xion moaned loudly while his body shook violently.

"Did you just... come in your pants...?" Hwanwoong asked slowly.

Dongju whimpered quietly as he held Hwanwoong tighter. Hwanwoong figured that meant yes and sighed heavily. This wasn't at all how he expected his day off to go. He lied Xion on his back and proceeded to care for him like a mother would her baby. He silently cursed Xion and hoped he was arrested. Or killed. He preferred him dying.


	9. Fear Is Weakness (b2)

Hwanwoong quietly got dressed then checked himself over. His shirt was inside out. He took it off and put it back on. He couldn't relax after the message Xion had sent him. He had decided to give him a name since he wouldn't tell him. Xion's message basically was to record a video of him acting like a horny catboy at work. Did he have a weird obsession with cat people? As much as he didn't want to do it, he had no choice.

Xion's message continued to weigh heavy on his mind as he posed for the camera. It apparently had to be thirty seconds long. Could he really do it in thirty without being caught? He didn't even know how to act like one. Even then he had another shoot to get to after this. Xion loved making his life harder than needed.

여환

Shooting had finally finished and Hwanwoong had dashed over to bag to find his phone. It wasn't there. He scurried over to his manager in hopes that he knew. He didn't. He ran into the changing room andvsaw it resting on the floor. He must have left it there. He poked his head out the room and looked around before heading to another part of the building.

The outfit he was in was probably passable enough. He ducked into an empty room and switched on the light. He set his phone up then reviewed the information he had gathered on his way here. He started to do a multitude of poses and hoped the few he had done were long enough to push him to the thirty second mark. He stopped recording and felt relieved that it passed thirty seconds.

Hwanwoong sighed in relief as he sent the clip. He'd get to see another sunrise. Xion had texted him back a keyboard smash followed by "you're an idiot. I can't believe you did it.". He blinked rapidly before throwing a fit. Xion was simply messing with him? He kicked a chair before angrily sending a message back. His anger soon faded as a picture of his back side appeared on the screen. He looked back and saw no one.

여환

Hwanwoong stretched out as his day was finally over. It was still light out, so he planned to do some shopping. He was in dire need of new jewelry and a belt.

"Ah, drop me off here. I'll walk the rest of the way. Thank you." said Hwanwoong before heading down the block.

He curiously peered into an alley then frowned when he didn't see Xion. Xion had told him to meet up around this area yet he was the one being kept waiting. His body froze as a hand covered his mouth while the other held his waist.

"Relax, it's me. You're easy to scare." said Dongju before releasing him. "I want some good food."

"That's why you wanted to meet up...?" asked Hwanwoong.

"Is that a problem?" Dongju asked ice cold.

Hwanwoong didn't reply and instead followed behind him. He continued to forget his life belonged to him. Everything he said in did could come back to bite him.

"You know, I felt like letting you off the hook since you sent me that video, but it seems like you don't fully understand your situation." said Dongju as they entered a jewelry store. "Perhaps I'll just have to show you how dangerous I can be."

"Please don't..." whispered Hwanwoong.

Dongju looked over his shoulder as he tried on a ring. He couldn't help the images that polluted his mind. How magnificent his hands would look coated in his own blood. How wonderful his blood would taste after just being exposed to the world around it. Dongju held Hwanwoong's hand and lifted it to his face.

"Hey, people are watching." Hwanwoong whispered as he pulled his hand free.

Dongju sucked his teeth as he hated that he couldn't be himself in public. He decided to wait outside as he was sure to act up the longer he stayed by his side.

"Is that man your boyfriend, sir?" the jeweler asked innocently.

"Over my dead body." spat Hwanwoong before deciding on two rings, two pairs of studs and a necklace.

Hwanwoong walked out of the store and noticed Xion had disappeared. He knew better than to seek out a psychotic killer. He headed towards a retail store then noticed a trail of liquid on the ground beside him. He knew better than to check it out. That's how you died in horror movies. He went anyway.

He peeked around the corner and was appalled by the sight. There sat Dongju licking his hand that he figured he cut with his knife. It did have flecks of blood on it.

"Dongju, lets go. Don't do that in public. They'll label you a psycho." said Hwanwoong, unsure of why he even cared.

Dongju groaned then let his eyes rest on Hwanwoong. He stood up then slowly approached him, small drops of blood traveling down the palm of his hand, to his finger and onto the ground.

"Indulge me..." Dongju whispered as he held Hwanwoong's face.

"Once we get you out of the public's eye, then we can chat." said Hwanwoong who actually had no intention of doing anything.

여환

Hwanwoong groaned as he had to drag Xion all the way back home. He hated this man more than anything. Dongju looked at Hwanwoong then drooled. His body was perfect to cut.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop. My life may be at your mercy, but I'm going to start drawing lines." said Hwanwoong, uncaring of how it might affect him.

"Is that so? You do realize that could get your left ballsack cut off?" Dongju said with a menacing look.

"Cut it off then." said Hwanwoong even though his trembling was obvious.

"If that's what you want." replied Dongju before successfully pulling his pants down after Hwanwoong tried to fight. "Pretty sure I can do a good job with you wearing briefs."

Hwanwoong backed away then fell back due to his pants. Dongju laughed loudly as he couldn't believe how ridiculous this Hwanwoong was. He was practically a comedian.

"I won't cut your sack off, but in return I get to have a little fun with you." said Dongju.

Hwanwoong continued to shake in fear. What did he mean fun? Sexual fun? Fluffy fun? Violent fun? He backed away from him as he weighed his options. Was losing a ballsack better than a "fun" time?

"Fine. Have at it with your 'fun'." replied Hwanwoong.

"Come here then." said Dongju before sitting on the couch. "Ah, you kneel before me."

Hwanwoong was familiar with this kind of position. It was the sexual fun. He didn't want to do it. The last thing he didn't want besides not dying was for Xion to hang this over him, constantly reminding him of how gay he looked.

"Look up and open your mouth." said Dongju.

Hwanwoong did as he was told then had something poured into his mouth. It was sweet until it started to burn his throat. It was alcohol. He couldn't hold his liquor well.

"I hear you're a super lightweight. Even the tiniest sip makes you wonky." laughed Dongju.

Hwanwoong could feel it slowly taking effect. He held onto Xion's thighs for support. He looked up at Xion and wondered why he had five heads. He reached out towards him and laughed. He looked funny that way. Hwanwoong pulled himself onto Xion's lap then held his face. Dongju quietly watched it all unfold and wondered if he was conscious of what he was doing.

"I want more. Give me more." shouted Hwanwoong in his ear.

"What the fuck? I'm sitting right here!" fussed Dongju.

"Where is it? Where? Give me!" Hwanwoong shouted as he frisked Dongju.

"Wait, Woong-" said Dongju then quieted down as his knife was now in his hands. "Hwanwoong, gently place it on the table."

Hwanwoong looked at it then tossed it across the room. Dongju left his seat and picked up his knife. He recorded Hwanwoong for a bit before fleeing the scene altogether.


	10. Predator and Prey (b3)

Hwanwoong quietly sipped on water as he waited for instructions. They had asked him to stay for retakes, but quite a few minutes had passed since they asked. He had plans with Xion and the last thing he needed was to be late in meeting up.

"Hey, I need to be somewhere in an hour, so tell them they have five more minutes." said Hwanwoong to his manager.

Hangil left the room while Hwanwoong sat back down again. He checked over Xion's messages to make sure he didn't miss anything. It was moments like these that he wished he was still with his girlfriend. She always gave him the best comfort. Hangil had eventually come back and told him to head downstairs as the driver was called.

여환

"You know, I couldn't help but notice you've been asking me to drive to strange places lately. And before we even get there you want to get out." said the driver as they waited at a light.

"Is it wrong for me to want privacy?" retorted Hwanwoong.

"No sir." replied the driver.

Nothing else was said between the two the rest of the ride there.

여환

Hwanwoong peeked from underneath his hat in hopes of spotting Xion. He was used to being the one left waiting at this point.

"I spy with my lustful eye, something... beautiful." said a familiar voice.

Hwanwoong looked to his side and saw Xion standing beside him. He wasn't wearing his usual casual outfits. That should've been an obvious red flag for him, but he assumed he was trying to at least look decent.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hwanwoong as they started to walk.

"You silly." replied Dongju with a wide smile.

It never occurred to him how much Dongju was smiling. Another red flag. Dongju held him by his wrist and pulled him into a coffee shop. Today happened to be cold and both wanted to warm up. Hwanwoong couldn't help but notice how excited he was about everything. Did something good happen? Did he kill yet another person? He would never know.

They sat down with their drinks and Hwanwoong curiously watched him as he kept his eyes on passerby. He had missed the brief flicker of murderous intent.

"Xion, is there anything you wanted to do today? Like go to an aquarium or on a picnic?" asked Hwanwoong.

"Hm... none. I don't want to be around a lot of people." replied Dongju. "I want to be alone with you really..."

"Eh, so you can torture me more as I sit there helpless? Not today, Xion. I insist on taking you somewhere." said Hwanwoong, hoping it would get him onto his good side. If he had one.

Dongju remained silent as he sipped on his coffee. He glanced at Hwanwoong then licked his lips. He had a reason for wanting to be alone with him. A very good reason. But he wanted Hwanwoong to like him slightly so he wouldn't be so closed off his weird torture tastes. Then again he didn't think he'd want to whether he did like him or not.

"I've decided. We're going to... an aquarium! Nothing says calming like watching fish huh?" said Hwanwoong.

Going out with Xion was his last mistake.

여환

Hwanwoong happily pulled Xion along as they had arrived at the aquarium. It was moments like this that he sometimes forgot he was in the presence of a man who has committed murders and wouldn't hesitate to kill again.

They walked inside and Hwanwoong had taken off. Dongju quietly observed the people around him then covered his mouth. He needed to leave. Dongju turned on his heel to leave only to feel Hwanwoong pull him back.

여환

Hwanwoong happily observed the fish then looked at Xion who seemed paralyzed. Did he not like fish? Then why did he agree to go? The longer he stared the more it didn't make sense. He jumped in fright as Xion had suddenly met his gaze. He quietly looked away and hoped he wasn't putting anyone's life in danger.

Hwanwoong walked on ahead and couldn't help the chills he felt. Was it always this cold in an aquarium? He moved to turn around then felt an arm seize him from behind. He was about to panic when a woman pushing a cart came into view. Xion had helped him.

"Thanks..." mumbled Hwanwoong.

여환

Hwanwoong stretched out as their aquarium visit had come to an end. Strangely he couldn't find Xion. Did he leave something inside? As soon as he turned his back, he felt a hand grab him by his wrist and pull him into a blind spot.

"Xion... what are you doing...?" asked Hwanwoong slowly.

The aura around him was nothing like before. In fact, it resembled the first moment he had met him. His breathing started to quicken as he realized the situation he was in.

"I've waited for so long..." said Dongju. "...so very long..."

Hwanwoong held his head as Xion had headbutt him. He quickly crawled back as Xion approached him. The space was too narrow for him to escape. He thought to scream only to feel intense pain on the left side of his neck. He harshly coughed up blood as it oozed from his neck and onto his clothes and the ground. He soon felt pain in his thigh and saw it was now oozing blood as well.

His weak cries went unheard as Xion continued to attack him mercilessly. This was it. This was how he died. His eyes started to close no matter how much he willed them to open. Yeo Hwanwoong was no more.


	11. Learn Your Place (b2)

Hwanwoong breathed heavily as he ran. He didn't know what was going on, but he was suddenly being chased by none other than an angry Xion. He didn't recall telling anyone about him. Why was he so upset? He skidded to a stop. A dead end. He turned around and started to scream. There was no escape. He was going to die.

"Please don't kill me! I didn't do it! I swear! I'd never break my end of the deal! Please!" wailed Hwanwoong.

Hwanwoong continued to weep then realized he wasn't in an alleyway. He looked around and saw people staring at him. He politely apologized before walking away. This was the fourth time he's had the nightmare and the second time it happened at work. He didn't understand what it meant. Was it a foresight into the future? Was he going to be killed by Xion from a misunderstanding? He didn't know.

"Are you sure you're well enough to continue working today? You really seemed troubled..." said Hangil as he looked Hwanwoong up and down.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's continue." said Hwanwoong.

His phone dinged and it showed he had received a image from Xion. He dropped his phone in shock. His manager bent to pick it up, but he was quicker. He couldn't let anyone see it.

"You could've said you'd get it yourself..." he grumbled before walking away.

Xion's image was of him sleeping at work. The only time he recalled falling asleep was not too long ago when he had the nightmare. Someone was clearly watching him. Yet everyone who looked suspicious was also not. What did Xion want from him?

He received another message. He was being asked to head to the lobby building. He hurried down stairs then saw him waiting in the lobby.

"What do you need?" asked Hwanwoong.

"Your credit card. I have the perfect idea but I need money." said Dongju with hopeful eyes.

Hwanwoong checked his wallet then handed him a few bills instead. Dongju counted it and was surprised by how much.

"See you at your place." said Dongju happily.

Hwanwoong wondered what in the world he planned to buy. More knives? Cat ears and tail along with "cat" toys? Xion was unpredictable and what worried him was that he'd experience first hand what he had planned.

"Hey, why'd you run off like that? Come on, we're about to start." said Hangil before dragging him back upstairs.

여환

Hwanwoong found himself being chained to a bed and Xion was off to the side sharpening knives. He was stark naked at that. Xion silently approached the bed then put the knives in his mouth so he could get on the bed. He tried to scream. No sound came out. He couldn't move. He was cuffed to the bed. Hwanwoong wanted to shut his eyes, but he couldn't. Xion hovered over him then swung the larger knife into his neck.

Hwanwoong shot up and realized he was in the car being driven. It was a different nightmare. It was a different scene, but still had the same message. He felt his face and was relieved he wasn't sweating. It took him a moment to realize he was being driven home. Didn't have have a few more shoots?

"Your manager had the rest of your shoots pushed back. He said you weren't feeling well and should go home." said the driver. "And home we are."

Hwanwoong quietly got out then politely thanked him. Was he really doing that bad of a job? He shook his head. It was all Xion's fault. He couldn't focus because he constantly felt eyes on him. Because he started having these nightmares. He couldn't let his career crumble because his life belonged to a murderer.

He boarded the elevator and rode it up to his floor. He unlocked his door then stepped inside before locking it. He figured he'd get some rest before Xion came over. Maybe all of this was happening because he was sleep deprived. He collapsed onto the floor and passed out.

여환

Hwanwoong woke up on the floor. His body ached. He checked his phone and saw Xion had tried calling an hour ago twice. He quickly called back in hopes he wasn't too upset.

"Finally decided to answer me huh? Open your god damn door!" Dongju shouted before hanging up.

Hwanwoong opened the door and watched as Xion angrily stepped inside. He was certain he'd die today. He couldn't help but notice the bag Xion was carrying around.

"Are you going to punish me with whatever's in the bag?" he asked weakly.

"Perceptive aren't you?" said Dongju before approaching him. He took out his knife then cut just above his collarbone. "Have a seat."

Hwanwoong sat on the floor and waited. He froze instantly. They were hand cuffs. Just like the ones inthe nightmare. One end was then cuffed to him and the other onto a chair.

"What do you plan to do to me...?" he asked worriedly.

"Not much... just..." said Dongju then cut his shirt up with scissors. "Leave marks so you'd know better than to not to leave me waiting an hour. I planned for something more enjoyable, but... I'm really angry."

Hwanwoong started panicking before hollering in pain as Xion started to cut along his skin as if carving into a fruit.

"What do you call me again?" Dongju asked as he watched Hwanwoong bleed.

"X- Xion." Hwanwoong squeaked out before shouting in pain.

"Xion huh..." said Dongju before starting to carve his "name" into his skin.

Hwanwoong glanced down at his torso and cried. They were certainly going to leave marks. How would he explain the scars strangely spelling out "Xion"? Wouldn't that be giving him away?

"Hey! Scream!" Dongju shouted before hitting him straight in the face.

Hwanwoong thought about it more. If anything, it was putting him in more danger of someone finding out about what he knew. He then noticed the pain had dulled. Xion wasn't around him anymore. He frantically looked around in hopes of figuring where he went and what he was doing.

"Woong, I'd like you to hold something for me." Dongju cooed as he sauntered back over to him.

"W- What...?" questioned Hwanwoong.

Dongju forced him to open his mouth and put blades on his tongue.

"Isn't this exciting? You never know when you'll cut your tongue, your cheek, the roof of your mouth." said Dongju cheerily.

Hwanwoong cried hard as he tried his utmost hardest to keep his tongue still. Dongju laughed hysterically as he watched Hwanwoong struggle. Things could only get worse from here on out. He just knew it. Xion really was a force to be reckoned with.


	12. Falling Star (b3)

Hwanwoong weakly lifted his hand and felt immense pain. His entire body was roaring in pain. Which meant he was alive. How? He was certain Xion had ended his life in that narrow space. He slowly opened his eyes then shut them again as the light hurt his eyes. He opened them again so he could get adjusted to it. It then hit him that he still had his eyesight. His eyes weren't gouged out like the person back in the alley.

He wanted to sit up, but his body refused to move. What could he do other than just lie there? He faintly heard the door open then saw a doctor and nurse enter his sight.

"You're awake. That's a good thing and your first step to recovery. You were pretty banged up when you were rushed here." said the doctor as she checked the machines. "Had he called any later you might not have made it."

"He...?" Hwanwoong squeaked out.

"We couldn't catch his name, but man was he a nut job. It took a bit of coaxing to get him to let go of you." replied the doctor.

Hwanwoong didn't respond as he couldn't imagine Xion doing anything like that. He didn't exactly have anyone close to him that lived nearby. There was one, but they hadn't been in contact lately. He closed his eyes and wondered what happened to Xion. What would become of them now? Will Xion still hound him for what he saw that night? He didn't know anything at this point.

He eventually heard the door close. Not too long after, he heard the door open again. Should he open his eyes? He decided not to and opted to sleep. His eyes shot open at the feeling of something touching his neck. He wanted to scream but nothing came out.

"Please, don't scream... I'm so sorry..." whispered Dongju as he looked at Hwanwoong's bandages body. "I told you I wanted to be alone with you..."

"So because I didn't listen... you... attack me...?" Hwanwoong asked weakly.

"No... no... I swear it wasn't that..." Dongju said with teary eyes. "I know it makes no sense since I constantly threaten you and have killed people, but I never wanted to actually try and kill you..."

Hwanwoong sighed then slowly turned to look at him. He knew better than to take anything he said to heart, but this time he felt like hearing him out. Though, he could never forgive him for viciously attacking him the way he did. In all honesty, he wanted to get even. He wanted him to suffer the same pain he did and all his other victims.

"You didn't want to kill me, yet here I am... all bandaged up... in immense... pain... Do you know how bad I... want to hurt you?" said Hwanwoong angrily.

"I know. I deserve it. I deserve to be locked away and rot." weeped Dongju as held Hwanwoong's hand. "You were just trying to be nice and now look at you."

Hwanwoong was half scared, half surprised by his change in demeanor. Was he being serious? Was it all a lie to get him to forgive him and be wrapped around his finger once more? Even if he asked for an honest answer, he had to be realistic. This was a psychopathic murderer feeling sorry for trying to kill him. None of it made sense.

"Look, Xion-" started Hwanwoong but was cut off.

"It's Dongju. My name is Dongju." he said quickly.

"What's gotten into... you? How can... I be sure it's your name...?" asked Hwanwoong.

He watched as Xion looked around with a thoughtful look. Was he going to try and prove it? He watched as he left the room. So he ran away. Typical. He sighed then closed his eyes. After a while the door opened again. He didn't feel like opening his eyes.

"Hey..." Dongju called out.

Hwanwoong opened his eyes and saw a card hovering over him. An ID. It was authentic too. It had his name, date of birth, height, eye color, everything. Why was he suddenly revealing things about himself? Did he really trust him not to go to the police?

"Fine, I believe you. Why are you telling me this...?" asked Hwanwoong quietly.

"Guilt." responded Dongju.

"Guilt? A serial murderer feeling guilt? What a laugh." spat Hwanwoong.

"I'll turn myself in." whispered Dongju before placing his ID in his hand. "Get better."

Hwanwoong wasn't sure anymore. Of course he wanted him jailed. He deserved to be sentenced to life for all of those people he killed.

"Dongju." he called out.

"What...?" responded Dongju as he had reached the door.

"I want to be the one who turns you in." said Hwanwoong as he held up his ID. "So... wait."

He didn't know what he was saying. Then again there was no guarantee he was actually going to turn himself in. This was a better idea in his opinion. Hwanwoong looked at Dongju who continued to stand by the door.

"Okay." he muttered.

"Now have a seat and tell me about yourself while you're still a free man." said Hwanwoong.

여환

"So, you do work? Interesting." observed Hwanwoong.

"Well, rent isn't cheap and I don't have parents anymore. I don't really have friends. Though, I am living with one..." mumbled Dongju.

"So, why did you start killing people...?" finally asking the burning question on his mind.

"Don't know. It happened. Just like how you end up at your destination without realizing it." replied Dongju.

He couldn't believe he was having a normal conversation with Dongju. Was he always capable of holding conversations like this? Maybe it was because he was asking serious questions.

"Well, I think it's time I left. Gonna curb my cravings with alcohol..." said Dongju while rising from his seat.

Hwanwoong watched him leave and wondered if he really was. He couldn't follow him due to his situation. He could only hope he didn't go off and kill someone else.


	13. Watching Me Watching You (b3)

Hwanwoong squatted down as the cameras flashed. He hadn't heard much from Dongju ever since he left the hospital that day. His recovery had gone faster than predicted. He wanted to believe it was from all the get well soons from his fans and family visits. Cameras continued to flash until he was given the all clear. Makeup and stylists hurried over to him as he had a few more shots left.

"Hwan, your phone." said Hangil as he hurried over with it.

Luckily he hadn't put Dongju's name as only the number showed up. The stylists instinctively moved away as he answered the call.

"Hey, where are you? You didn't forget what I said back at the hospital did you?" said Hwanwoong lowly as he moved away from the staff.

"I didn't forget. Was just getting ready. So, whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting." said Dongju tiredly.

Hwanwoong tapped his foot as he thought on it. It was the right thing to do. He killed people. He assaulted him, tortured him. Yet a part of him didn't want to let go just yet. He still wanted to at least get back at him. And thank him for taking care of him when he was sick. He never thought he was able to display normal human emotions and common sense.

"I'll let you know. For now, lets... meet up? My place. Tonight." said Hwanwoong before hanging up.

He felt powerful compared to how he usually felt back when Dongju first entered his life. Oh how the turns have tabled. No, wait, how the tables have turned. He shook his head then had Hangil come over and take his phone. He felt good. He felt like himself again.

여환

Hangil quietly watched over Hwanwoong as he radiated confidence. It had been a long time since he's seen Hwanwoong look that way. Whatever was going on, he wanted it to stay that way.

"Oh, Hangil! Did you bring my lunch?" Hwanwoong asked happily.

"Of course. If you don't mind me asking... are you sure you don't want to pursue who did such a horrible act against you?" asked Hangil worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. Worry about fitting others into my schedule while maintaining that week I want off." he said before taking his lunch.

Hangil was happy to see him back to his normal self.

여환

The driver looked in the mirror as Hwanwoong subconsciously bounced in his seat. He was glad to see Hwanwoong back to his normal self.

"Ah, right here. I'll call you when I'm ready to go home." said Hwanwoong as he got out of the car.

He pulled his mask up and made sure his hood covered most of his hair as to go undetected by fans. He felt like going on a small shopping spree as a treat for being close to getting rid of Dongju.

"Getting rid of him..." mumbled Hwanwoong as he stepped into a retail store.

He didn't realize he had walked into the store that he and Dongju had gone into earlier on in their weird relationship. He went over racks, looking at shirts and pants. He no longer felt like buying anything. Hwanwoong hurried out of the store and into another one. The last thing he needed was memories of him.

He eventually finished shopping and only ended up with a necklace and a new phone case. Hwanwoong sighed heavily as he called his driver to come get him. Not much time had passed so it'd be a while before Dongju got to his place.

여환

Hwanwoong quietly ate as he watched TV. He wasn't really into reality shows, so he often opted for sitcoms. He softly laughed at a dumb joke then heard his doorbell ring. He placed his food down then checked to see if it was Dongju.

"Hey-" said Hwanwoong then watched as Dongju trudged his way inside. "So, what did you do all day? Besides work."

"Drink." replied Dongju as he sat on the floor.

"Alcohol? That's not going to solve your problems." scolded Hwanwoong.

"Might as well live it up while I can. I'm going to be locked up soon." said Dongju with a shrug.

Hwanwoong shook his head in disbelief. How could he give up so easily? He was nothing like the Dongju he used to know. He didn't want to admit it, but he preferred that Dongju over this one. He liked the unpredictability of his mood swings. Though, he still wasn't a fan of the torture and pain. He shook his head. It wasn't his problem.

"Don't think like that. Cheer up." said Hwanwoong then realized he would probably get the death sentence for having killed so many people. "Well... I can't say you lived a good life, but you lived."

"Thanks." Dongju said flatly.

Hwanwoong sat next to him then looked at Dongju. Dongju looked back at him. Neither said a word as the TV carried on with the scheduled show that was airing.

"You know, I really see why every straight woman and gay man wants to date you." said Dongju as he searched Hwanwoong's face. "Such a handsome face."

Hwanwoong blinked rapidly as surprise took over his face. Dongju laughed as his surprised look. Hwanwoong pouted in anger.

"Are you trying to flirt your way out of death?" said Hwanwoong with a pout.

"Is it working?" he responded cheekily.

"Please. I'm not into men. Try again never." said Hwanwoong despite a faint blush dusting his face.

Dongju chuckled to himself as he looked at the TV. Hwanwoong quietly sighed then let himself smile. Dongju probably would've been someone he got along well with had they met before he started to kill. Dongju looked back at him and caused him to look away flustered.

"What? Was I drooling?" asked Dongju as he wiped the corner of his mouth.

"No, just... watch TV." said Hwanwoong before leaving his spot on the floor.

"Was I making a weird face? Weird sounds? Moaning? T-" pressed Dongju.

"No!" said Hwanwoong in a frustrated groan. "I was... I was just looking at you..."

"Oh, okay. Why?" asked Dongju curiously.

"None of your business. Just sit there and don't do anything." fussed Hwanwoong as he was embarrassed enough.

After cooling his head off, he headed back into the living room and noticed a scene going on on TV. He moved closer and wondered how Dongju was holding up since it was something his sick mind got off on. He looked fine. Hwanwoong sat next to him and saw he in actuality was not fine. He quickly turned off the TV then felt Dongju's eyes on him.

"Thank you..." Dongju whispered as he scratched at his neck.

Hwanwoong silently nodded as he kept watch over him, making sure he didn't do anything rash and have to cleanup.


	14. Haluman (g4)

Hwanwoong quietly lied in bed as he checked social media. He appreciated his fans a lot. Whenever he felt down he watched self made videos they created along with the many memes. He had decided to get Dongju to be turned in today. He had taken the day off just for it. Whenever he thought about it, it made him nervous. He could be arrested for apparently lying to them if the plan didn't work.

He rolled onto his other side then sighed. He texted Dongju. No response. He started to feel uneasy again. He texted him again. No response. So he called him. After a few rings, Dongju had picked up.

"What are you doing? You didn't forget what today was right?" asked Hwanwoong despite that not being what he wanted to say.

"I didn't forget. I was about to call a customer for someone they wanted picked off." replied Dongju in a monotone voice.

"Don't call them yet. Wait until I say so." said Hwanwoong as he sat up in bed. "Come here."

"Huh? Now? Don't you want to get t-" said Dongju.

"Get over here now!" Hwanwoong yelled before hanging up.

Why was he so angry? He really couldn't think straight. The plan was simple. Film Dongju in action, pretend to be running from him, end the video and go to the police. It was simple, yet he was stressing over it. He needed to stop overthinking it.

여환

Hwanwoong swung the door open and accidentally hit Dongju in the face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Oh god, I'll get ice." said Hwanwoong then felt something grab him.

"It's fine. It wasn't that hard... Why did you call me here? Well, in this case, yell." asked Dongju as he massaged his forehead.

"Just... come in." said Hwanwoong as he pulled him inside.

Dongju sat on the couch in the living room and watched as Hwanwoong disappeared towards the kitchen. He had come back carrying a plate and a cup.

"You're feeding me?" Dongju asked in confusion.

"Just eat." said Hwanwoong as he handed him the plate then put the cup on the coaster.

Dongju quietly ate as Hwanwoong sat on the floor beside him. Everything at the moment was strange. Hwanwoong peered into his face and felt a bit contented at the sight of Dongju's pleased face. His cooking was in top condition lately. Dongju looked back at him then held out food for him.

"You're not expecting me to eat off the fork you ate off of, are you?" asked Hwanwoong seriously.

"Then, get another fork." suggested Dongju. "Actually, I'll get it myself."

Hwanwoong watched as Dongju left his spot then came back with another fork in hand. He then used the new fork and held it out for him.

"I can eat it myself, but I made this for you to eat." replied Hwanwoong.

Dongju insisted on feeding him. Hwanwoong looked away. He then turned around and quickly ate it. Dongju smiled brightly then held up more. Hwanwoong rolled his eyes then once more ate from the fork. They sat in silence as Dongju finished off the last of it. Hwanwoong played with his fingers as he thought of ways to distract Dongju more from asking.

"So, are you going to t-" started Dongju.

"How about some TV? Let me just cast something..." said Hwanwoong as he scrambled to put something on the TV.

Dongju looked at the scene in confusion as moaning rang in his ears from the TV speakers. He looked at Hwanwoong who covered his face, instead of turning it off.

"I'm not judging you for your taste. If you want to watch porn, we can." said Dongju as he looked back at the screen.

"Can you not act so nonchalant about it!?" said Hwanwoong in frustration and embarrassment.

"Hey, do you mind if I..." asked Dongju as he took the tablet.

Hwanwoong continued to hide his face as Dongju started another video. He figured he had settled with the same kind of video until he heard soft moans coming from his side. He peered up at Dongju who shook his leg as he stared at the TV. Hwanwoong snatched the tablet back and disconnected from casting.

"You are not about to sit here moaning and groaning then coming in your pants to this sick shit. Do you know how babyish you get when you're in complete ecstasy? I'm not dealing with that." Hwanwoong scolded as he had a flashback.

"Really...? I never noticed... Sorry." apologized Dongju before sitting back on the couch.

They sat in silence as Dongju quietly eyed him. He wanted to know why Hwanwoong called him over. What would get him to speak?

"Hey, can you look at me?" asked Dongju.

Hwanwoong looked at him and wondered when he got so close. It was sort of freaking him out.

"There's something... open your mouth... I think I saw something..." said Dongju with a worried look.

Hwanwoong opened his mouth then freaked out when Dongju suddenly kissed him. He pushed him away then furiously wiped his lips.

"What the fuck? What the fucking fuck?" shouted Hwanwoong as he gagged.

"Why did you call me over...?" Dongju quietly asked.

"Here I was trying to be nice and invite you over to hang out and have fun before you were locked away for eternity and you do this? Absolutely not!" Hwanwoong said angrily.

"Ah, so that's why..." said Dongju.

Hwanwoong stopped raging then looked at him. Did he plan that? Dongju simply smiled widely. He was definitely strange. Hwanwoong covered his face as embarrassment filled his body. It wasn't his first kiss, but it was the first time he ever kissed a male. It wasn't much different than kissing a woman, but the thought of the other person having a dick as well didn't sit well with him.

"Did you like it?" asked Dongju as he lied on his back.

"N- No. I am a straight man." said Hwanwoong.

"Come on, you know you liked it." Dongju teased as he stood on his knees.

"I did not." replied Hwanwoong as he continued to deny it.

Dongju now stood on his feet and held him by his arms. He curiously searched his face excitedly. He himself had never really kissed a guy before either. He didn't mind it now that he tried it. It was an added bonus that Hwanwoong was good looking.

"Wait! Let me mentally prepare." said Hwanwoong as he shut his eyes.

He felt Dongju outline his upper lip which meant for him to open his mouth. Was he really going to let Dongju just kiss him like this? Hwanwoong shuddered as he felt Dongju's tongue searching around in his mouth for his own. He felt Dongju pull away, so he opened one eye before the other.

"It's not really a kiss if we aren't tasting tongue..." said Dongju with a frown. "I guess you really didn't like it."

"Obviously..." said Hwanwoong with reddened cheeks. "But... let's try again..."

Dongju gave him a questioning look then noticed he had taken a deep breath before breathing out. Hwanwoong made a gesture signaling he was ready. He shut his eyes then felt Dongju outline his upper lip. He slowly opened his mouth and willed his tongue to move to meet Dongju's. Dongju smiled as he was happy to see him responding to the kiss.

Hwanwoong eventually pulled away and panted slightly. Why did Dongju look so happy? Did he secretly want this? Was he into men? He gently felt his cheeks and confirmed they were just as hot as his body. He didn't want to admit it.

"I feel I can die happy now." said Dongju quietly.

"Die happy..." muttered Hwanwoong as he touched his lips.

"Yeah? Once I'm arrested, tried, and found guilty." said Dongju as he sat back down.

"Dongju... do you really... do you really want to die...?" asked Hwanwoong.

"Not really, but there isn't any other way for me to atone for my crimes." replied Dongju.

Hwanwoong sat down next to him then checked the time. He looked at Dongju and held his gaze.

"I've changed my mind..." said Hwanwoong softly as he held his hand.


	15. Sick In The Mind (g4)

Dongju swirled his drink around as he sat in the silent room. Keonhee curiously watched him as he had rarely got to see Dongju deep in thought.

"So he spared you?" asked Keonhee finally.

Dongju nodded then took a sip. Keonhee rested his cheek against the palm of his hand. Not once did he ever think Dongju would let anyone get close to him like he was. Did he see potential in him? Dongju looked at Keonhee and gave him a look. He sat up straighter.

"Have you ever told some guy to their face that they were handsome?" asked Dongju quietly.

"Yeah. Why?" questioned Keonhee.

"Nothing. Just asking. Though, there's something I wanted tell you." said Dongju as he pushed his drink aside. "I don't want to kill anymore."

Keonhee blinked rapidly then smiled widely. Dongju grunted as Keonhee had hugged him tight. He was crying at that.

"Sure, you may end up getting caught in the future, but to hear you say this... it's like a true blessing." weeped Keonhee.

Dongju remained silent as he wasn't sure how to comfort him. His social interaction was lacking in a lot of areas. Keonhee pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Promise me you'll live honestly until your time comes." said Keonhee as he held out his pinky.

"What's that...?" Dongju asked in confusion.

"It's how people make promises. Come on, link your pinky with mine." Keonhee said cheerily.

Dongju linked his pinky with his and felt satisfaction at Keonhee's happy dance. His mind shifted to Hwanwoong and wondered what he was up to today. Probably working. Millions wanted to be close to him, enjoy everything fame had to offer. He personally enjoyed torturing him and seeing how long he'd last before breaking down into tears.

"What are you thinking about with such a perverted look?" Keonhee asked worriedly.

"Huh?" said Dongju in confusion.

"Thinking of that kind of porn aren't you?" Keonhee said in a disgusted voice.

"Hey, I don't judge you for your weird tastes." Dongju retorted.

"Sex toys aren't bad like cutting someone and puncturing their skin." Keonhee shot back.

Dongju frowned as he looked down. Keonhee sighed then lifted his head up.

"I'm sorry. I just don't understand how that could... turn you on." apologized Keonhee.

Dongju hid his face in Keonhee's shoulder as he figured he needed to do something about his strange attraction if he wanted to fit in with society.

여환

Hwanwoong looked through his bag then took out his secret stash of eyeliner. He glanced back at the door before quickly applying some. The door started to open and he quickly hid it from sight.

"Next shoot is in two hours. What do you want to do until then? Eat? Play games? Do a mention party?" asked Hangil as he stood by the door.

"Don't worry about it. Was just going to walk around, chill out somewhere. Outside." said Hwanwoong as he sneakily hid the eyeliner in his pants pocket.

"Alright. Then I'll have someone go-" said Hangil then stopped at Hwanwoong's sudden outburst.

"I mean, no. I can take care of myself. I'll make sure I'm completely covered. Trust me, Han." Hwanwoong said with puppy eyes.

Hangil sighed then left without another word. Hwanwoong dug through his bag once more, grabbing his phone and wallet before heading out.

여환

"Hey!" Hwanwoong shouted while waving.

The person met his eyes and waved back. Hwanwoong stopped in front of him with a big smile.

"When did you get in?" he asked happily.

"Last night. Feels good to be back in Seoul. So, fill me in on what happened while I was away." he asked as they walked.

"Why don't we sit down and talk?" suggested Hwanwoong.

여환

"So you and Song aren't together anymore? You were sure a dynamite couple." he said with a shake of his head.

"I know, Geonhak, but things were... different. For me. I wanted to be a good boyfriend but with my busy and tight schedule... I felt she wasn't getting the attention she needs." lied Hwanwoong as the real reason echoed in his mind.

"Anything else happen? Maybe like... being threatened to keep a big secret?" asked Geonhak before laughing.

Hwanwoong had a delayed reaction as his mind focused on the fact of how accurate his question was.

"Nothing like that. Everyone loves me." muttered Hwanwoong as he munched on snacks.

"That's true. Hey, is that eyeliner? Who's the lucky girl? You only wear eyeliner if you're interested in someone. Unless... it's me?" Geonhak said with wide eyes.

"As if." Hwanwoong retorted as he didn't think anyone would notice the subtle difference.

"Dude, we've been friends since we were fetuses. I know just about everything about you." teased Geonhak before stealing a chip. "You can't hide anything from me."

Hwanwoong internally panicked as he absolutely couldn't let him find out about Dongju. Geonhak's observation skills were scary, especially if he was serious about something.

여환

Hwanwoong sighed as Geonhak had invited himself over for the night. He wasn't really against it, but he had planned to invite Dongju over for a little socialization lesson. Hwanwoong froze as he could heard faint sounds coming from the other side of his door.

"Ah, give me a second. Gotta get my keys, haha." said Hwanwoong before turning around and hiding his phone from sight.

  
  
  
  
Hwanwoong put his phone away then took out his keys. He unlocked the door as a warning before unlocking the other locks. He pushed the door open and was relieved to hear no sounds.

"So, you live in a shabby apartment? Thought it'd be slightly luxurious." said Geonhak as he walked further in.

"That'd make me an easy target for stalking and robbery." explained Hwanwoong as he headed towards his room. "Chill out in the living room while I get changed."

He opened the door to his bedroom and nearly jumped at the sight of Dongju lying in his bed. He quickly closed the door then sighed in annoyance.

"Why are you just lying there? What if it was my friend and not me!?" scolded Hwanwoong as he pulled him off the bed. "Get in the closet."

"Is it really that bad for your friend to see me?" Dongju questioned as they've been in public together multiple times.

"You don't want him to discover you. He knows me like the back of his hand and not to mention that his deducing skills are off the charts. Now if you want to keep living a peaceful life I suggest you get in that closet." fussed Hwanwoong as he pushed him more the closet.

"Hwan? You in there? I thought I heard something." shouted Geonhak.

Hwanwoong panicked and forcefully pushed him into closet before closing it. Geonhak entered the room and saw Hwanwoong by himself.

"Maybe I'm hearing things... I should get my ears checked. Oh, you don't mind if I borrow your kitchen? I'm dying of hunger." said Geonhak cheerily.

"Go ahead." he replied then quietly sighed when he left.

Of all times for Geonhak to come back to Seoul, it had to be when he was caught in a big web of lies. Hwanwoong felt the closet door opening and looked down to see Dongju poking his head out.

"What?" he fussed.

"There's something I need to show you. Come in." said Dongju before heading back in.

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes then opened the door, only to yelp as Dongju had pulled him in. Hwanwoong repeatedly hit him as now Geonhak might think something was wrong.

"You get hot a lot... are you sick?" asked Dongju as he held Hwanwoong.

"Stop being so weird..." muttered Hwanwoong as he wiggled in his hold.

"Hwan? You okay?" shouted Geonhak as he opened the bedroom door. "Not in here... maybe somewhere else..."

They heard the door close and Hwanwoong took the opportunity to hit him again.

"Stay in here until he leaves. Got it?" said Hwanwoong sternly.

Dongju sighed as he pulled away from Hwanwoong.

"Aha!" shouted Geonhak as he opened the closet door. "Wait, who's that?"

Hwanwoong froze as he could feel Geonhak's gaze pierce through him. His mind overworked itself and crashed.

"I'm his lover." Dongju said casually.

"Well, that would explain why you're in the closet. Wait, you're bisexual, Hwan!?" Geonhak exclaimed.

Hwanwoong panicked as he didn't know if he should continue the lie.

"Yes. We are dating. We... hold hands... and kiss... haha..." laughed Hwanwoong weakly.

"Really? Then kiss." Geonhak said with folded arms.

Hwanwoong looked at Dongju as a flurry of negative emotions enveloped him. Dongju pulled him out of the closet then frowned when Hwanwoong stepped back.

"You aren't lying, are you Hwan?" asked Geonhak.

Hwanwoong sighed then shook his head. It was just one little smooch. Just one and he'd never have to worry about Geonhak being suspicious. He wrapped his arms around his neck then felt him outline his upper lip. He slightly parted his lips as he felt his body would collapse from nervousness. Geonhak quietly watched as the both of them kissed. He still found it strange he hid his boyfriend.

Dongju pulled away then smiled at a half conscious Hwanwoong.

"You two could be faking it, but it seemed passionate enough. I feel like a third wheel so I'll take my leave. Bye Hwan and..." said Geonhak as he pointed at Dongju.

"Xion." he responded.

They watched as Geonhak left the room. Hwanwoong squealed in frustration as he started hitting Dongju again. This wasn't how he expected things to turn out. Not at all.


	16. Love Shot (g4)

Geonhak lingered on set on as he watched the camera people do their work. Hwanwoong was a born natural. No matter how much he thought about it, Hwanwoong never seemed like the type to get romantically nor sexually involved with men. If that Xion guy was really his boyfriend, he should know something about Hwanwoong that not even the public knew. Like how he had a triangle shaped beauty mark on his upper inner thigh where his v line was.

It was always covered, so not even the public could find it out. He had found out when they were younger and would bathe together. He noticed they had finished with shooting, so he frantically waved him over.

"You know, I was wondering when I could meet your boyfriend again." said Geonhak as he came up with questions to ask him.

"Oh... what for?" Hwanwoong asked, trying to hide his uneasiness.

"Ask questions. There's always that one friend who's skeptical of their closest friend's lover and has to interrogate them." joked Geonhak despite being dead serious.

"Oh, uh... we were going to have dinner together... I guess you can come over then." said Hwanwoong happily.

"Hope I won't interrupt any sexy business on my way in." joked Geonhak.

Hwanwoong was terrified of how perceptive Geonhak was. This was why they slowly drifted apart when he left.

여환

Keonhee rolled around on the floor as tears poured from his eyes. Dongju quietly watched as he didn't quite understand what was so funny.

"So, you and Hwan are now fake dating? And now his overly perceptive friend is going to grill you when he goes over there tonight? Dude, you're as good as dead." laughed Keonhee.

"Hwanwoong is going to teach me." mumbled Dongju as he munched on candy.

"Well, I don't suggested writing it down. I'm sure he has hawk eyes. Why didn't you say you were a close friend or something?" asked Keonhee curiously.

"Dunno. It's not like I can now. We kissed." said Dongju as he pushed around his water.

"How did it feel?" Keonhee asked.

"Nice. Different." muttered Dongju as he thought about it. "Soft lips."

"Oooooooh, is someone falling in love?" Keonhee teased.

He soon found himself drenched in water. Dongju left his seat and angrily closed the door behind him.

"Guess I'm right then." mumbled Keonhee as he started to peel off his wet clothes.

여환

Hwanwoong searched up recipes that might tickle Dongju's fancy. He wanted to surprise him for showing massive improvement with his socializing and communication without the need of violence.

"Hm, too spicy... too long to cook... shit I don't eat... hm, this looks promising." muttered Hwanwoong before propping up his tablet.

He wiped his forehead as the heat from the oven had enveloped the kitchen. It would be awhile, so he left to cool down and see what else needed to be done for both of their arrivals. He still needed to teach Dongju some things about him that Geonhak would definitely ask to catch him off guard.

He prepared index cards full of information he would probably need and included basic information he might ask to throw him off further. Having known Geonhak for so long, he's picked up on what he liked to focus on. He left his spot on the floor and walked back to the kitchen to see how the food was cooking.

여환

Hwanwoong opened the door then stepped aside for Dongju to come in.

"I left index cards on the table. Geonhak will be here in two hours, so memorize as much as you can." said Hwanwoong as the surprise dinner he was making was still cooking.

"What are you making? It smells really good." asked Dongju as he started to memorize.

"You'll find out. Now get back to memorizing." Hwanwoong said before disappearing.

Dongju quietly read over the cards and found some of the information to be quite interesting. Especially the birthmark on his v line. He looked towards the kitchen and wondered if Hwanwoong would let him see it.

"Probably not..." he said with a heavy sigh.

여환

Hwanwoong came in carrying two plates then placed one in front of Dongju.

"What this? You usually make something simple." said Dongju as it looked like it could be in a five star restaurant.

"It's to celebrate you improving! So, surprise." said Hwanwoong happily.

"Wow, thanks..." Dongju said with an obvious smile.

Hwanwoong excitedly watched as Dongju ate. He was probably completely in the wrong for not turning in Dongju when he had that day, but he couldn't just let go. Seeing Dongju at his lowest made him feel that something could be done until he was found out. So why cut his life short? The happy mood was ruined by the sound of the bell.

Hwanwoong looked at Dongju who shrugged. That was totally reassuring. He walked to the front door and let Geonhak in.

"Wow, did you cook or..." said Geonhak before grinning at Dongju with a hidden intent behind it. "...your wonderful boyfriend?"

"I cooked. I'll get you a plate, so be friendly you two." said Hwanwoong before heading off towards the kitchen.

Dongju quietly ate as he felt his eyes on him. He wondered what he'd ask first.

"So how did you two meet?" Geonhak asked.

"Late at night. Some thugs were trying to rob him then pulled a knife. So I helped out." said Dongju without hesitation.

Geonhak continued to stare at him and decided he wasn't lying.

"What did you eat on your first date?" pressed Geonhak.

"Street food." replied Dongju in a monotone voice.

Either he was good at lying or it was all true. Geonhak didn't want to pull out the personal questions just yet. Dongju glanced at Geonhak then smirked. Geonhak's eyes widened. There was definitely something off about him.

"Who was his first kiss?" asked Geonhak with a serious look.

"Moon Kejin." he said softly.

Geonhak looked at him with wide eyes. No one but him and Hwanwoong knew. If he really wasn't his boyfriend, he wouldn't know. Hwanwoong came back with Geonhak's plate and noticed the tense air around the two.

"So, is there anything you wanted to ask us?" he asked happily.

"I've heard enough. Thanks for the food!" said Geonhak with an eye smile.

He glanced at Xion who shamelessly flirted with his best friend. He didn't know what it was, but everything told him that Xion shouldn't be by Hwanwoong's side.

"Actually, there is something I want to ask." Geonhak said, hoping to prove this relationship false. "Xion here says you two have gotten pretty intimate. I'm sure you've seen _that_?"

Dongju briefly glanced at Hwanwoong who slowly chewed. They had to play their cards right. If Hwanwoong knew him, he was probably referring to a special mark or scar. A thought came to mind. It was a long time ago, but he remembered back when Dongju had came in his pants. He didn't remember anything notable. He glanced at Dongju who poked at his empty plate.

"I don't know what you're referring to. I know his body like he knows mine." replied Hwanwoong as he shared his food with Dongju. "Anything else?"

Geonhak shook his head in defeat. Somehow he was going to expose and find out what Xion really was. Once he did, he'd tear him apart from Hwanwoong permanently.


	17. A Getaway pt1 (b5)

Hwanwoong double checked his bag before locking his apartment. It was a short over the weekend trip. What worried him was the rooming situation. Did Geonhak book one room only or two? Three might be stretching it. Despite the negative aspect of Geonhak being there, he couldn't wait to go on long walks with Dongju. He rubbed his temples and groaned. He didn't mean that. It sounded too friendly, flirty even.

  
  
  
  
He reread his last message to Geonhak. He overdid it. He put his phone away and immediately started freaking out. How did he just let himself type it? He tugged on his hair and decided to forget about it. It was already there.

"Woong!" Dongju called out as he ran over while waving.

His face flushed at the sight. Why he was blushing? Dongju looked at him in confusion as he had randomly started to scream. Did he do something wrong? Hwanwoong wouldn't let him get close.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should stay home..." muttered Dongju while subconsciously scratching his neck. He was starting to feel slightly agitated. "I'll go..."

"You're fine. My body is just being weird. Guess I should've had a bigger breakfast." said Hwanwoong with a sigh.

He glanced at Dongju who kept scratching, mainly on his neck. He walked closer to him and had him take a look. It wasn't a bug bite. Even then it was too cold for bugs to be out anyway.

"Hey, how are you feeling...?" he asked softly.

"Hot... itchy... sick..." responded Dongju as he glanced down at Hwanwoong.

His urges were coming back at the worst possible time. He should really go home. He pulled away from Hwanwoong who looked even more worried. He picked up his bag and started running.

"Ju!" Hwanwoong shouted as he picked up his bag and chased him. "What's going on?"

Geonhak had caught a glimpse of an unstable Xion running down the block with Hwanwoong following behind. He decided to follow them to see what was up.

Dongju ducked into a convenience store and headed towards the drinks in the back. He reached inside for a beer then faltered, dropping the can and leaning against the refrigerator. Hwanwoong spotted him and hurried to help him.

"Woong, go... don't stay near me. I might hurt you..." he said weakly as he picked up the can.

"I'll pay for this. Stay there." said Hwanwoong as he rushed over to the cashier.

Dongju stood himself up just as Hwanwoong came back over then helped him drink. Geonhak entered the store as he couldn't quite see what was going on from his car.

"How do you feel? Any better? Do you need another one?" Hwanwoong asked worriedly.

Why was he so worried? He looked down as he held the can. He was worried because his friend was unwell. That was it. His eyes widened as Dongju had started to pat his head.

"Thank you." said Dongju with a smile.

"O- Of course..." responded Hwanwoong quietly.

"Hey, is everything okay? Can we hit the road?" asked Geonhak from the other end of the store.

"Go on ahead with Geon. I'll buy you a few more of these. Unless you prefer another brand?" said Hwanwoong.

"This is fine. Thank you again." said Dongju before heading over to Geonhak.

여환

Hwanwoong laughed like a child as Dongju showed him funny tweets. Geonhak looked at them in the mirror then frowned. Every time he looked at Dongju, he got a bad feeling. The way he was acting back in the convenience store was really strange. Dongju glanced up and met Geonhak's gaze.

"Is there something you want to say?" Dongju asked.

Hwanwoong looked up then at the two of them. He knew there would be tension, but not to this degree.

"I'm just envious. I'd like a girlfriend to hold all night long. Fuck when we're in the mood... share... deep... secrets..." said Geonhak, slowing down towards the end.

"How much longer before we get there?" Hwanwoong asked, hoping to steer the conversation.

"Not much farther actually." replied Geonhak.

Hwanwoong wasn't sure if they'd survive this weekend trip with Geonhak.

여환

"Ah, be careful trekking up near the waterfall. The ground there is falling apart so I suggest you stand a good distance away so you don't get hurt." she said with a worried look.

They thanked her before heading to the room. Yes, room. As he had feared, Geonhak only booked one room. Which meant he was trying to see if they'd sleep together or separate.

"Ah, lets create some rules while we're here. No longer than 20 minutes in the bathroom. And mark your food." said Hwanwoong as he placed his bag on the floor by the foot of the bed.

"I assume you both are sleeping together?" Geonhak asked without looking up.

"Of course." replied Dongju as he climbed into bed.

Hwanwoong chuckled while dying on the inside. Just how much longer did they need to keep up the act? He looked at Dongju then noticed he had started digging around in his bag.

"Ju, is it...?" he whispered.

Dongju quietly nodded as he took the beer can out the room.

"Where's he going?" asked Geonhak.

Hwanwoong kept quiet as he wondered if he should go with him.

여환

It was pitch black out and Dongju hadn't come back in a few hours. Hwanwoong couldn't stand it any longer and moved to go find. Dongju had stepped through the door just then.

"Where have you been? Did you...?" he asked in a low voice.

Dongju shook his head then embraced him. He felt much better. Hwanwoong hesitated before returning the gesture. He forgot Geonhak was still in the room.

"Don't worry me like that, okay? I'm going to be in trouble if something happens..." whispered Hwanwoong into his shoulder.

Geonhak watched as they waddled over to the bed without breaking their embrace. He suddenly had an idea. A great idea that would get Dongju to reveal himself, his true self. Little did he know that he'd regret said decision.


	18. A Getaway pt2 (b5)

Hwanwoong woke up in the dead of night alone in bed. He looked behind him and saw Geonhak was missing as well. He didn't think anything of it until he looked in his bag. The beer cans were gone. He searched both Dongju's and Geonhak's bags. They weren't there. He checked the fridge. Not there either. He looked out the window but couldn't see anything. He turned on his phone's flashlight then panicked. There were beer cans on the ground.

"No, no... This isn't good. I have to find him." muttered Hwanwoong as he threw on some clothes and shoes before heading out.

It was completely silent with the exception of machines working 'round the clock. He walked down the stairs and looked around the floor for anything remotely suspicious. He couldn't find anything, so he headed down to the lobby to check around there. He had brought a coat just in case he had to go outside to search.

Hwanwoong pushed the door open and was greeted by a strong cold breeze. It got terribly cold at night. He turned his phone's flashlight back on and started to head towards the spot where he saw the beer cans. He finally arrived at the scene and confirmed they were empty. He sniffed around then frowned heavily. They were poured out. It had to have been Geonhak. He didn't realize how much danger he had just put everyone in over trying to reveal them as a fake couple.

"Xion!" Hwanwoong shouted as he headed up towards the trekking area. "Xion!"

He continued to shiver while calling out their names. It seemed to have gotten colder as he climbed. He couldn't help but worry that Dongju had done something to Geonhak or worse. The sheer thought of Dongju murdering him gave him the boost he needed to keep going.

"Xion! Please answer me!" Hwanwoong shouted, noticing his voice was starting to become hoarse.

He heard something move then looked towards it. It was probably the wind. Hwanwoong arrived by the waterfall and decided to rest a bit. He heard rustling come from behind him and assumed it was the wind again. He stood up to continue his search only to be tackled to the ground.

"Oh, Hwan! You need to leave. There's something dangerous out here." said Geonhak as he helped him up.

"Why are you up so late anyway?" Hwanwoong asked as he started to search around again.

"Well uh... I needed to piss and I noticed Xion wasn't in bed. So I went searching after relieving myself." said Geonhak.

It was a lie. He couldn't tell Hwanwoong what he was actually doing. Hwanwoong took off in another direction as he noticed something in the distance. He panted heavily as he had lost sight of it. He sat by the river that flowed from the waterfall then looked down into the water. He wasn't given a chance to speak as he was knocked out cold.

여환

Hwanwoong woke up and found himself lying on the cold, dirt ground. He sat up and saw a figure looming in the distance. It started to come closer and soon he was able to distinguish their features.

"Don-" Hwanwoong said then had a steak knife put in his mouth.

It was like the old days, except he didn't feel as scared anymore. He had gotten to see the softer side of Dongju.

"I've missed this so much... so, so much..." said Dongju before putting another steak knife in his mouth. "I won't kill you. Yet. I'll have fun with you before I do."

Hwanwoong kept silent. He never gave it much thought how hard it was to suppress something he's always known. He started to feel bad. He was trying to make him into something he wasn't. No matter what they tried, at the end of the day, he is and always will be a murderer.

"Most people fight back. The rest either beg to be spared or be killed. You aren't doing either or. Why?" asked Dongju in confusion.

"I brought this upon myself, trying to 'tame' you when there was no way you could be tamed. You can't rid of your killer instincts." replied Hwanwoong, hardly flinching at him cutting his tongue.

"Tame me...?" he asked in more confusion.

"Don't worry about it. Go on, kill me. I won't fight." said Hwanwoong as he closed his eyes.

He felt the knives being removed from his mouth then cold hands lifting up his shirt. He opened one eye and saw Dongju was pressing his ear to his chest which was very cold at the moment. Dongju pulled away then ran his hand over the scar.

"'Xion'... That's what you call me..." he muttered as he continued to touch his skin.

"My body is yours, remember? You're free to do as you please to it." said Hwanwoong quietly.

Dongju curiously ran his hand over his torso, admiring the tiny scars here and there. He would often go back to touching the name scar.

"Do you have scars here...?" asked Dongju as he ran his hands over his thighs.

"A few..." mumbled Hwanwoong as he wished he'd stop as the movement was starting to give him an erection. "But not here... it's too cold out."

Dongju sat back then quietly played with the knives on the ground. Somehow he had coaxed him into not murdering him tonight. Hwanwoong inched closer to him then picked up the knives. He put them in his coat pocket then noticed he was trying to get them back. This worked out in his favor as he was able to lead him back to the inn with little trouble.

여환

Hwanwoong woke up then noticed he was cradling Dongju in his arms. He sighed heavily and wondered if it was best to have him jailed after all. He felt Dongju pull him closer then sigh contentedly. Could he really do it after everything they've been through? He didn't want to admit it, but he had gotten too attached to him at this point.

"I hate that I've grown fond of you..." whispered Hwanwoong while gently running his hand through his hair.


	19. A Getaway pt3 (b5)

They quietly ate brunch together as they sat in the bedroom. Hwanwoong couldn't help but notice Geonhak kept his right foot hidden. He looked at Dongju who slowly ate while resting his head against his shoulder.

"Hey, Geonhak... I couldn't help but notice you haven't shown your right foot all morning..." commented Hwanwoong.

"Why are you looking at my foot?" he retorted.

"Is it wrong for me to be concerned about you? Now show me your foot." fussed Hwanwoong.

Dongju quietly watched as Geonhak tried his hardest to fight Hwanwoong off. It ended with Hwanwoong winning.

"Your foot... that's why you wanted us to go on ahead..." mumbled Hwanwoong as he looked his foot over.

A part of his ankle had been badly cut. He looked at Geonhak who avoided eye contact. He had a feeling of how this happened, the question was if asking him about it would be a smart idea. He continued to look Geonhak over and saw he had wounds on his left hand.

"What happened to you...?" he asked, hoping it wouldn't cause problems.

"Hell if I knew... One moment I was walking around and the next I'm falling and experiencing terrible pain on my ankle. I start looking through the bushes and soon blood is gushing out of my hand." said Geonhak as he remembered. "Not long after that I heard you calling out for me."

Geonhak glanced at Xion who hadn't said a word at all this morning. He was going to probe him and find out if he attacked him. If he did that'd be the nail in the coffin.

"Xion, where were you last night?" Geonhak asked suddenly.

"He was in bed asleep obviously." replied Hwanwoong as he sat back down.

"Hush. I know he has a voice." said Geonhak as he stared at Xion. "Can you answer me, Xion?"

"I was sleeping." he answered slowly.

"Liar! I know you were out there last night!" Geonhak said in a raised voice as he rose from his seat.

"Why are you so focused on trying to make him out to be a bad guy? Are you jealous of him? Do you want to date me?" asked Hwanwoong in an equally loud voice.

"It has nothing to do with romantic feelings! I just don't trust that guy one bit! He gives me such bad vibes that it keeps me up at night, Hwan!" Geonhak shouted back.

"Don't you think you're going too far with this, Geon!? I chose to date him for a reason. Are you afraid of being replaced? Is that it if it's not about romance? There's literally no other way to explain how you're acting!" Hwanwoong shouted back.

People were staring at them. Geonhak let out a frustrated groan then stood in front of Dongju. He grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the dining room.

"Where are you going!?" Hwanwoong shouted.

여환

Geonhak tossed Xion onto the ground outside away from the inn.

"Look, I have absolutely no idea why the fuck you're hanging around Hwan but I'm not going to let this continue. You're going to ruin him!" Geonhak shouted angrily.

Geonhak moved to throw a punch, but Hwanwoong had barely made it to intercept it.

"Hwan, move." hissed Geonhak."

"No. Xion hasn't done anything wrong. You're the one in the wrong. I suggest you stop trying to place blame on him until you find out the truth." said Hwanwoong then felt Dongju hug him from behind. "Until you can face him without prejudice, I don't want you anywhere near us. If I do, I'll file a restraining order against you."

Geonhak let his arms fall to his sides as he searched Hwanwoong's face. He wasn't joking. He looked at Dongju who tightly held onto him as if his life depended on it. He didn't want to have to use it against him, but he had no choice. He wasn't going to let his best friend make a mistake of a lifetime.

"I have proof he assaulted me." said Geonhak before walking back to the inn.

여환

Hwanwoong quietly watched as Geonhak rummaged around their bags and pulled out the shirt Dongju wore the day before.

"Here." said Geonhak and revealed a bloodstain on the back of his shirt.

Hwanwoong looked in surprise then looked back at Dongju. Geonhak smirked as he finally caught him. All he had to do was go to the police and Xion would be no more.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Xion?" asked Geonhak.

Dongju remained silent. That was his shirt. Was it a bloodstain or ketchup? He walked over then took the shirt from his hands. He sniffed the spot then licked it.

"Shameful." spat Dongju.

Hwanwoong looked at him then licked the spot as well. It had a taste to it. He glared at Geonhak who seemed confused.

"This is ketchup you idiot." Hwanwoong said angrily.

"Huh? No way. I checked for myself." said Geonhak in confusion.

"Lick it." said Hwanwoong as he held it out.

Geonhak licked the spot then frowned. It was ketchup. He was so sure it was his own blood. He then received a slap on the cheek from Hwanwoong.

"This is the last straw. I never want to see you again after we part ways today. If I even think I see you, I'm filing the restraining order." said Hwanwoong full of hatred.

"Hwan..." said Geonhak in disbelief.

"Unless you get Xion to forgive you for all of this. But I doubt it." said Hwanwoong as he started to pack their bags. "We're cutting this off early, so get packed."

여환

Dongju quietly slept as Hwanwoong gently rubbed his arm. Geonhak peered at them in the mirror then sighed. He had bit off more than he could chew. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel and never noticed how cute they looked together. He should've been supportive from the start.

"Geonhak." called out Hwanwoong.

"Listening." he responded.

"I don't hate you, so don't think that. I'm just upset that you couldn't just be happy for us. We aren't kids anymore either. Whatever happens is my responsibility." explained Hwanwoong before turning his attention back to Dongju.

"Right..." muttered Geonhak.


	20. Our Feelings (b5)

Hwanwoong waited in the lobby of the building for Dongju. He wanted to have him present for today's shoot as he needed him to do him a favor. He needed to show fear, anguish. He could only rely on Dongju to do a good job of helping. Dongju eventually walked inside and approached Hwanwoong.

"There isn't much time, so come on." said Hwanwoong as he pulled him onto the elevator.

"Do you really think I can instill fear into you...? After all this time? I doubt it..." replied Dongju as the elevator doors opened.

Hangil watched as Hwanwoong and the stranger walked into his dressing room. Could he really just let this person be alone with him? He moved to go in as well then decided not to. He could trust Hwanwoong.

After a while Hwanwoong had come out looking somewhat shaken. Hangil wanted to ask what had gone on in the room, but there was no time left as he needed to get on set.

Dongju quietly watched from afar as Hwanwoong pose. This was what he did most of his days. He never knew how much went into photos people put in magazines and ads. He kept his eyes on Hwanwoong and would often make eye contact with him. He was grateful they didn't have to pretend to be a couple anymore. Though, after everything that had happened, it was a good time for him to reflect on his feelings towards Hwanwoong.

He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't just view Hwanwoong as a disposable toy in the beginning. The more he hung around him, the more he wanted to see what he could withstand. Without even realizing it, he had gotten attached, making it harder to come to terms with killing him. Without realizing it, Hwanwoong had started to rub off on him and he slowly started to want to be a better person towards him.

Never would he have thought he'd be sitting here, reflecting on his actions, memories and emotions all because of one guy. It still wasn't easy suppressing his urges, but slowly yet surely he was learning to control it. All his thanks would go to Hwanwoong. For deciding to keep on living, to give him a chance, to help him fit in with society again until his time came, defending him when Geonhak threatened their peace. Not once has he not felt appreciative for what he has and had done for him.

여환

Hwanwoong hummed softly as he took the last outfit off the rack and observed it. Dongju quietly sat by the door.

"Your manager seems really worried whenever I'm alone in here with you." commented Dongju as he peeked out once more.

"He's always like that. Nervous when anyone enters my personal space." replied Hwanwoong as he took his shirt off.

"Oh, you're changing. I'll step out." said Dongju before getting up.

"Hm? It's fine. Not like I don't have a dick like you do." said Hwanwoong as he pulled down his pants. "In fact, I'll actually need some help in a bit."

Dongju sat back down and kept his eyes away from Hwanwoong. For some reason, they suddenly felt embarrassed by this as if he hadn't changed earlier. Though, Dongju wasn't in the room either time. Hwanwoong glanced back to make sure he wasn't looking.

"You know, I might just go wait outside..." mumbled Dongju before quickly fleeing the scene.

Hwanwoong frowned slightly as he put on his outfit. He didn't know why he did it. It was like a natural reaction. A lot occurred between them the past months since they first met. If anything, his worst fate would be falling in love with him. That was one thing he obviously needed to avoid. There were times where he wanted him dead and felt he was incapable of basic human common sense and emotions. Yet here he was, as if he wasn't murdering people left and right.

He lifted his shirt in the mirror and read over the "Xion" scar. Did he really still belong to him now? Now that he was "tame"? He could ask. The more he thought about it, the weirder it sounded. He started to decide against asking. He turned around at the sound of the door opening then frowned. It was Hangil.

"Quickly say it and leave. If it's not about work then leave." said Hwanwoong as he turned back around.

"Xion wanted me to tell you he was heading home..." said Hangil.

"Why didn't you say so sooner!?" fussed Hwanwoong before taking off.

Hwanwoong raced down the stairs as the elevator would take too long. He pushed open the door then hurried over to the lobby.

"Xion, wait!" he shouted before running over.

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"Come over tonight. I uh... I want to make you dinner! In celebration of our break up!" said Hwanwoong on the spot.

"Sounds like a good enough reason." muttered Dongju before taking his leave.

Hwanwoong breathed heavily as his insides were a wreck. Why did it take everything he had to just invite him over? It wasn't like anything changed between them. He shook his head in disbelief then slapped his cheeks. His mind was probably still on the shoot he had just finished.

여환

"I insist on going home with you." said Hangil worriedly.

"I'll fire you if you step foot in this car." Hwanwoong threatened as he climbed in.

Hangil kept back then watched as the car took off. His beloved model was acting cold these days, especially towards him. Who was influencing him? Or was he being too clingy? He sighed heavily as he'd have to ask at a later date.

Hwanwoong watched the city streets as people walked, trying to get to their destinations. They were living their normal lives like he used to until he met Dongju. Someone, someday will meet their Dongju and might be killed on the spot. The car took off and once more he started to look at the shops. Dongju certainly was important to him, but just how important?

여환

Hwanwoong rubbed his eye then noticed Dongju waiting by his door. What he didn't expect was to see Dongju not come empty handed. The clear bag held a box while his other hand hid something he couldn't see.

"You're here a bit early. I'm sure you're tired so I'll get you some water." said Hwanwoong as he unlocked the door.

Hwanwoong tossed his things onto the chair then sped walked to the kitchen. He didn't expect to see Dongju so soon. He hadn't cooked anything either. He stopped in the doorway then felt something bump him from behind.

"Oh, sorry... I just... the fridge..." he mumbled.

"Ah, I can do it. Go sit, watch TV, porn if you wish. Just make sure you turn that down though." said Hwanwoong while shooing him away.

He soon got to work after putting the bag with the box in the fridge. Dongju sat back on the couch as an old TV show appeared on the screen. It was a cartoon he loved as a kid. His smile eventually faded as it reminded him of a past he didn't want to remember. He changed the channel and settled for game shows.

Dongju left the couch to go see if Hwanwoong needed help. He poked his head into the kitchen and couldn't help but salivate at the aroma.

"Oh, dinner's almost done. I promise." said Hwanwoong with a smile.

"Is there a way I can help...?" asked Dongju.

"Well, you could take out the bowls, plates and utensils..." said Hwanwoong as he stirred the contents in the small pot.

Dongju ripped off a paper towel then approached Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong's breath hitched at the feeling of Dongju's arm around his waist.

"Tilt your head back." Dongju said quietly."

Hwanwoong tilted his head back and had his forehead wiped by Dongju. He kept his eyes on Dongju as heat rose in his cheeks.

"That's all it was... I'll get the dishes..." said Dongju before letting go of his waist.

His face felt hot. Was he blushing? He couldn't get the feeling of his small waist out of his mind. He shook his head then started to take them out. He was imagining things.


	21. Our Feelings pt2 (b5)

They situated themselves on the couch and ate in silence. It wasn't the usual comfortable silence.

"So... what was in your left hand?" asked Hwanwoong.

"Oh, just a little alcohol. For me..." mumbled Dongju.

"Ah... I should try increasing my tolerance. It's a shame I become loopy after a tiny taste." laughed Hwanwoong.

Silence fell over them again. Hwanwoong glanced at Dongju and wondered why he had gotten attached and when. He didn't see him as a crazy murderer anymore despite that being who he was. He gently touched his cheek and wondered why. What happened that he was able to look past it all?

Dongju quietly watched as Hwanwoong stared at him. What was he doing? Should he ask? His hand was warm, probably because of the bowl he held.

"Woong... do you perhaps want to try increasing your tolerance tonight?" asked Dongju.

"I apologize in advance for anything bad that happens." said Hwanwoong.

Dongju poured the tiniest amount into his mouth then took his bowl and utensils from him. It was probably best if he was confined in a room. He picked him up and carried him to the guest room just as he started to act up.

"Let me go!" Hwanwoong fussed before being placed on the bed.

"Hwanwoong, are you still with me?" Dongju asked as he lied back on the bed.

Hwanwoong was ignoring him.

"Give me alcohol now!" he shouted before throwing a pillow.

"I don't want you drinking anymore." said Dongju then caught a heavier object he had thrown. "Stop throwing things, you'll break them."

Dongju walked over to him then had the wind knocked out of him. Hwanwoong sat atop him with a blank stare.

"Dongju... my important... person..." muttered Hwanwoong before lying on him.

"Important...?" questioned Dongju. "Well, you're important to me too..."

Hwanwoong continued to nuzzle him before ceasing all movement all together. Dongju noticed his and confirmed him to be sleep. He had last a few minutes before crashing. He dragged him into bed then covered him with the bed sheet. He figured he'd stay the night to make sure everything was okay.

여환

Hwanwoong stretched out as he opened his eyes. He slept pretty good. It finally hit him. He left the food out and the TV on. He moved to get out of bed then felt something move with him. He looked to his side and saw Dongju fast asleep. He was shirtless at that.

He curiously lifted the sheet to get a better look at his back. There weren't as many scars as he thought he'd see. He flipped him onto his back and looked at his torso. Many cuts were present on his chest, most seeming like they were self made. He gently ran his hand over his chest then stopped as he realized how low he had gotten. He looked at Dongju who was still fast asleep. One peek wouldn't hurt.

Hwanwoong hesitated before pinching his briefs slightly. He slowly pulled him down in an effort not to wake him.

"Still delirious from last night huh?" groaned Dongju as he stretched while lifting his body.

He turned on his side and propped himself up with his arm.

"Huh...?" said Hwanwoong in complete confusion.

"You tried doing the same thing late at night. Though, that time I was this, this close to getting an erection from you since you already had your hands on me." explained Dongju with a chuckle.

"You're lying..." said Hwanwoong in disbelief.

Dongju felt around for his phone then unlocked it. He went to his camera roll and showed him the video. Hwanwoong covered his mouth in disbelief. There was no way. It made no sense. Why was he so interested in Dongju's dick so late at night anyway?

"Anyway, I cleaned up for you last night. I'll take my leave now." said Dongju as he slipped out of bed.

"Wait!" shouted Hwanwoong then realized he didn't have to. "It's only fair you get payback..."

Dongju looked at him as he seemed slight uncomfortable with the idea with how he shifted. As much as he wouldn't mind getting payback, he didn't want him being uncomfortable.

"You look uncomfortable with the idea, so forget it." said Dongju as he buttoned his pants.

"I... It's not that I'm uncomfortable. I just... another guy touching me..." stammered Hwanwoong, his light blush darkening at every word. "It's a little..."

"You're clearly not okay with it, so I'm not doing it. I'll have you pay me back in another way." said Dongju with a sigh.

"I want you to touch me!" Hwanwoong blurted out then realized what he had said. "Wait, I... I don't mean that... I mean, I do but..."

Dongju climbed back into bed then sat in front of him. He stared him down before inching closer.

"Are you sexually attracted to me?" Dongju asked seriously.

"I don't know... I really don't." said Hwanwoong teary eyed.

Dongju took the sheet from him then leaned closer. Hwanwoong sat there quietly then let out a small gasp.

"What about now...?" Dongju asked as he ran his hand over his crotch.

Hwanwoong quietly stared at him as he felt pleasure ripple through his body. Could he really be honest with himself? He could feel his erection making itself known. The pleasuring feeling had disappeared and he subconsciously whimpered for more.

"As much as I'd like to take advantage, I've already gotten my payback. I'll see you." said Dongju as he walked towards the door.

Hwanwoong remained silent as the door closed. He closed his eyes and slowly breathed out. If there was one thing he could confirm to be true, he felt a little something for the man who teased him before leaving him high and dry.


	22. Routine

Hwanwoong hummed happily as he twirled his eyeliner while waiting for his shoot. He had made plans with Dongju to get together for dinner. It had been awhile since they hung out in public together. He couldn't help but notice he was overly excited about it. Why? He never got excited to see anyone besides...

"Yoon..." muttered Hwanwoong as he finally made the connection.

He dropped the eyeliner as he stared at himself in disbelief. He simply thought it was a passing feeling due to having being touched that day. He screamed. Hangil came rushing in and was confused as everything seemed fine. A few more people came in and reached the same conclusion.

"Hwan, is there something wrong...?" Hangil asked.

"No. I simply spooked myself. Sorry to worry you all." mumbled Hwanwoong as he lowered his head.

Hangil sent the others out before closing the door. He approached Hwanwoong then started to massage his shoulders.

"Everything is going to be okay. Whatever is bothering you will clear up and reveal the rainbow you've been looking for." said Hangil with a smile.

Hwanwoong relaxed then smiled. Hangil was right. There was always a storm before the rainbow. His feelings were just a passing storm. He held Hangil's hands then whispered a few thank yous before asking him to leave.

여환

Keonhee quietly watched as Dongju did sit ups. He had suddenly decided to get into exercise. A part of him wanted to know as it affected him as well.

"So, you're going to become a health buff?" questioned Keonhee as he held his feet.

"No, just trying to become fit. You never know when someone might try to attack Hwanwoong." replied Dongju in between breaths.

"Is that concern I hear?" teased Keonhee.

Dongju stopped then managed to lift his foot and hit him in the face. Keonhee whimpered as he could feel blood threatening to drip.

"Next time I'll take your eye out." spat Dongju before continuing.

"I wished you'd stop being so closed off with your softer emotions..." mumbled Keonhee as he babied his face.

"Look, he's my friend. It's natural for a friend to care isn't it?" Dongju countered.

"Please, you go beyond what's expected of a friend. Don't think I've forgotten when you suddenly left after hearing he was sick." said Keonhee, holding back other times he went beyond the friend limit.

"Shut up. You talk too much sometimes." grumbled Dongju as he didn't want to be reminded of the nice things he's done.

"Well, I hope you have fun on your dinner date. Ten bucks says he dresses up." said Keonhee with a chuckle.

"I'll take you up on that." Dongju replied with a smirk.

"And you won't be able to cheat. I'll ask him about it." Keonhee said.

Dongju sucked his teeth as he reached over for his cup of water.

여환

"Hwan, may I have a word with you?" asked Hangil as the last shoot for the day ended.

"What's up?" responded Hwanwoong as they entered his dressing room.

"You seem so vibrant these days. Are you... seeing someone without my knowledge?" Hangil asked.

Hwanwoong froze. What would his answer be? Obviously to deny it, but what would his lie be? Hangil patiently waited as his mind worked.

"I'm not. I've really just been happy that I've been blessed with such a life. I'm happy to be alive." lied Hwanwoong.

"That's valid I guess... Maybe I was overthinking. I'll have your driver come around, okay?" said Hangil with a smile.

Hwanwoong nodded then watched him leave. He sat by the mirror then took out his eyeliner. Geonhak wasn't wrong when he commented on his use of eyeliner when he was interested. It didn't make much sense to him how he could feel anything for Dongju, so tonight was going to either prove him right or wrong.

He changed shirts then buttoned it up, leaving the top two unbuttoned. He leaned in close as he put on earrings. Was he going overboard? He shook his head. Overboard would be adding a few necklaces and bracelets. He checked himself over before deeming himself ready. He fixed his hair a bit before grabbing his things and leaving.

여환

Dongju quietly waited outside of the restaurant while keeping an eye out for Hwanwoong. He knew he wouldn't come out without at least some coverage to keep fans from recognizing him. A car stopped in front of the restaurant and Hwanwoong had stepped out. He was only wearing a mask and sunglasses. People around them had their doubts but made no sudden moves.

They were immediately seated as Hwanwoong had called in a reservation ahead of time. Most of the area around was empty. Dongju noticed this.

"You're probably wondering why no one's around us. Simple. I reserved the other seats as well so we could eat in peace." said Hwanwoong as he took his mask off.

"Money talks huh?" said Dongju slightly impressed.

Their waitress had finally worked up the courage to walk over and introduce herself. The other staff members had warned her beforehand not to take photos or tell anyone Hwanwoong was there until he left. She couldn't mention who his guest was either.

"Hi, I'll be your servant today, I mean server." she said nervously.

"Ah, a girl with humor. That's always a plus." said Hwanwoong as he looked through the menu. "Have you decided or do you want to start off with drinks?"

She nervously wrote down their orders before walking away. Dongju continued to watch the corner she disappeared around before looking back at Hwanwoong.

"So, what made you decide to eat out? With me at that." asked Dongju curiously.

"It's been a while since we ate out, so I figured why not?" replied Hwanwoong.

He felt his heart skip beats while it raced at the sight of Dongju's eyes staring into his. Were his feelings the storm? Or were they the rainbow he's been looking for? He looked away from Dongju then stole a glance. They were the rainbow after all. He didn't want to believe it, but there was no denying what he felt.

Dongju quietly watched Hwanwoong and wondered when he started feeling different about him. He hated it when Keonhee would hit the nail on the head. Hwanwoong had changed him. He never thought of himself as anything other than a murderer. He rested his cheek against his hand as he stared at him. It wasn't so bad, caring about someone. He worried mostly about losing that someone he held close and cared about.

Hwanwoong had become someone important to him. He was willing to kill again if it meant protecting him. Hwanwoong met his eyes then gave him a smile. His heart thumped loud and hard. What exactly was this feeling? Their server had come back and delivered their drinks.

"Ah, I wish I could drink alcohol. Seems fun." whined Hwanwoong as he eyed his drink.

"Ah, not in public. We don't want your fans to see this terrible side of you." said Dongju sternly.

Hwanwoong laughed softly as he didn't think Dongju cared about his image. Knowing this once more reaffirmed his feelings. He liked Dongju. He liked him despite his true nature being a psychopathic murderer. Though, he wasn't sure if he could ever tell him his true feelings. He probably didn't feel the same way, no, he certainly didn't feel the same way.

Dongju thought of telling him what he was feeling then decided against it. He'd prefer Keonhee learn of it first and help him figure out how to deal with it. They both closed their eyes and nodded, confirming that they'd stay firm with their decisions. Both had developed a decent amount of attraction towards the other, but in fear of being rejected, decided to keep a low profile and never be open about it. A missed chance indeed.


End file.
